Our World
by jess2002
Summary: Sequel to My World Your World! This will show the ups and downs of Edward and Bella as they learn to live in the Amish and outside world. Is their love for each other enough to make it last? must read mwyw first! M for foul mouth an lemons. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

And here it is! I just want to say thanks for all the reviews from mwyw they are what made this sequel happen! I hope you all enjoy this story as much as the first!

I own nothing...

BPOV

I was on facebook the other day and some one wrote, FML. I asked what it meant and they said it stood for fuck my life, I sat there and thought about how much I felt that way. Things between Edward and I were great, but now everything seemed like a mistake. I wanted to party down by the creek and Edward wanted to sit home. He acted like he was thirty and not seventeen.

School was weird at first, being called Bella Cullen sounded too weird. There was a lot of talk about me throughout the school, but I was able to end all rumors when my stomach didn't grow after a few months. The kicker was, just when I was able to get every one to believe that I wasn't pregnant, I got pregnant. So, here I was now seventeen and pregnant. When we found out I thought Edward was going to do back flips, I tried to be excited, but I just couldn't get myself there. I didn't want a child right now, I didn't think I would get pregnant that quick. So now I was eight months pregnant and getting ready for my senior year of high school. I found out the beginning of November that I was having a child and now I was due July first. Any day this little bundle was "joy" could come out!

Esme was surprised that she didn't have to let my dress out. I didn't think that I got that big. All my weight was in the belly and I felt like shit! I couldn't take much more. Learning German was the easy part of all this Amish bull shit, but the bible was another story. The whole knowing it word for word was nonsense and I could of cared less. Church was to long and to me it was a waste of a day.

I never got a job, Edward didn't want it. The whole money thing was going okay. I didn't like the fact that I had to asked for money, but I was getting use to it. I guess after talking with my mom and Leah about the whole money thing made it easier to adjust. Knowing that Edward was brought up in an Amish lifestyle I knew it would take some getting use to on his part as well. I was trying to break him of "the women dose the house work". I couldn't do it all and that is where our problem lays. I went to school all year, did the cleaning, the cooking, on top of my school work and being pregnant was taking a toll on me. Knowing that a person can't change over night I gave Edward a chance to step up and do something, but no he didn't. After the sixth month of my pregnancy I flipped and things got better, but now Edward was right back to where he was. I swore to myself that if things didn't get better after the baby was born I would lose it again. I loved Edward so much and I wanted to be with him more than anything, but shit needed to change.

In a way Edward was changing and he was adjusting to the outside world, but some of the things he was doing weren't kosher with me. His smoking has now become his thing. Him and the boys got together often and Edward would come home drunk. He was also cussing a whole lot. I really couldn't really bitch about the smoking or the drink, but I did bitch about him coming in at all hours of the night. He did get better with that, which kept me quiet for a while. Lately I was finding anything and everything to bitch about, the way he chewed his food, the he would breath when he was going to sleep, I would even bitch about the way he talked.

We moved into our own little house at the end of August. It was very simple. It had a kitchen, living room and three bedrooms. One of the things that I did change was the flooring. I hated hardwood floors. I went and bought some throw rugs, it was better than nothing. My father gave us his old living room furniture and Esme and Carlisle gave us a dining room table. We had a small TV and Ben gave Edward a Xbox360 that he had laying around, I was ready to smash the fucking thing! I did like it when Edward would play guitar hero with me, but that wasn't often. I was never a big TV watcher and that was slowly changing. We had basic cable so we did have channels to watch, but when I had down time I was usually on the computer.

Two of the things that didn't change were our talks and our sex life. We were really each other's best friend, we talked about our days and for the most part we were able to talk out our problems. Our fights would only start when Edward would tell me what to do, that always set me off. Then he would go into the whole "you are my wife" blah, blah, fucking blah. I thought I was doing pretty good with the whole submissive thing for the most part. I knew I could do better, but I really didn't want to. Knowing that I could do what I wanted when I wanted gave me a source of normalcy in a way. Sometimes it felt like all we were doing were living in his world, I would always get pissed when I felt that way and remind him that this isn't my world you world anymore, it was our world! We were both still learning as you can see.

My mom didn't stick around long after the wedding, this didn't surprise me. In a way things were different when she left. There was some sort of understanding between every one. My mom and Leah even hugged when she left. I think it was a new beginning for my whole family. I got to see a lot of Alice, she was amazing, hyper, but amazing. Even though she was only fifteen she seemed older than me, I knew that was her upbringing. She and Jasper were most likely going to be married next November. She wanted to do a couple weeks of Rumspringa next summer and she also told me that Jasper wanted to do it with her also, I thought that was sweet. We would have a full house next summer, but I was sure it would be fun!

It was my first day of the summer and I was hot, tired and fat! Edward was at work and I didn't feel like doing anything, so I sat on the couch and watched TV. I was hoping for at least a week before the baby came, I needed some me time. Leah and Esme said they doubted that I would make until July. They said I was showing signs that it was going to happen soon. I guess my stomach dropped and because I was feeling contractions meant the starting of labor. I wanted to know what I was having, but Edward said no. "One of the joys of having a baby is the surprise," he had said a number of times. I really didn't like surprises.

I text Edward and told him that I didn't feel like cooking so he needed to pick something up for dinner, he bitched about it, but in the end he said he would. I didn't do any house work, but I thought the house looked fine so I wasn't worrying about it.

The babies room was done and once again it was simple. I was starting to hate the word simple, to me it meant boring. We had a crib that was giving to us by one of the other Amish families and Carlisle made us a dresser. Leah and I brought color into the babies room. We had gone shopping bought some unisex clothes and really cute blankets. We bought some baby boarder to put around the room. Edward wanted me to do an at home birth, but I told him to shit in his hat, that was not going to happen. Needless to say I did get my way. My dad helped me out with that and grossed Edward out with details of my birth. For some reason my father has some kind of insane influence on Edward, that or he is just scared of my father.

I must of fallen asleep because I was woken up to kisses on my face and the aroma of greasy burgers. "Mmm I'm so hungry," I said as I sat up on the lumpy couch.

"You're going to hurt your back if you keep sleeping on that couch," he said shoving fries into his mouth.

"My whole body hurts, I don't think it is really going to matter," I said rolling my eyes. I knew he was just worrying about me, but this was how I seem to be acting lately. All Edward would do is smile and nod. "How was your day?"

"Same shit different day," he said as he rubbed my belly. "It's really hard."

"I know it has been like that all day," I told him with a mouth full of food.

After dinner Edward went outside to smoke, I was starting to really hate his new found habit. If he ever told me that we didn't have money and then went and bought cigarettes I would crush them! Although I had many things that pissed me off, one of the things I looked forward to was bed time. That was our time and we would snuggle. As soon as I was comfortable Edward leaned in and started kissing me. His kisses still gave me butterflies, but I wasn't really feeling like having sex. That would have been the first time that I didn't want to have sex in month. When we first started having sex I was too nervous I would get pregnant so we didn't do it often, but once it did happen sex was an every day thing.

"I love you so much," he said as he tried to fondle my over sensitive breast. "Are you leaking?" he asked as we both started to laugh.

"I told you I was," I told him as he squeezed my nipples and watched the liquid come out. "Will you stop? Not only does it hurt, it's creepy," I said with a laugh and pulled my shirt down.

"I really want you," he said as he licked my neck.

"Not tonight," I said as I turned my head. "I just don't feel very well and my stomach is crampy," I told him as he stared at me.

"Are you for real?"

"Yes."

"But... we have sex every night," he said sounding sad.

"Edward," I said with a laugh. "You need to get use to it. Once this baby is born I don't plan on having sex for a long time," I said as I chuckled again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we aren't have sex for at least two years after this baby is born."

"Two years? I really don't think so," he said shaking his head.

"Well it's your own fault! You don't want to use any protection and I don't want any more kids, so yeah it will be a while."

"We will talk about this later," he said as he cuddled into my side. "I love you, try to get some sleep," he said kissing my temple.

"Night, I love you too," I said. I felt like I was tired enough to go to sleep, but sleep wasn't coming. My stomach would tighten to the point it would get uncomfortable and then it would go away. This happened four times before I was able to fall asleep...

"Bella!" I heard Edward say, but he sounded so far away. "Bella, you need..." he started to say, but his voice faded away. I was stuck in this weir dream, I was swimming and the water was so warm. Once in a while I would feel these sharp pains and the warmth would consume me again.

"Bella? Baby, you need to wake up," Edward said as I sat up looking around. My whole body felt clamy and wet. "Baby, I am pretty sure your water broke," he said as I looked down confused. At that point I didn't put two and two together.

"Awesome, I just really want to sleep," I said as I laid my head back down. "Why are you up so early?" I asked him.

"Bella, are you awake?" he asked me. I took a deep breath and as I went to sit up I then realized the bed was wet and my stomach hurt. "We need to go to the hospital," he said helping me out of bed.

"I need to take a shower."

"No, we don't have time."

"I need to a lest change my clothes," I told him as I hung on to him.

"Okay, you can change, but that's it," he said as I nodded my head. He helped me into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. As we were getting in the car I saw my dad and Leah pulling into the driveway.

"I thought you would be on your way already," I heard Charlie say.

"Bella wanted to take a shower, but I just helped her into some clean clothes," Edward said as the contractions became stronger.

"Bells, how are you feeling?" Leah asked me as I was mid contraction.

"Not good," I said through clenched teeth. "Did you call my mom?"

"Yes," she said as she held my hand. "Me and your dad will be right behind you, well we are going to stop off and see the Cullen's, but then we will be there." All I did was nodded my head. Edward climbed into the driver seat and headed for the hospital.

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"I'm scared," I told him.

"I know, but I will be with you the whole time," he told me as I smiled.

"Ya know how I said we aren't having sex for two years?"

"Yeah I remember," he said with a laugh.

"Make it five," I groaned out as another contraction ripped through me.

"We'll see. We are almost there," he said as I closed my eyes. It didn't take long and before I new it we were in a hospital room and they we were hooking me up to machines and checking my blood pressure.

"I'm in a lot of pain, I would really like some drugs or just knock me out," I said as I started to cry.

"No, you are doing fine. Just keep breathing," Edward told me as he held my hand.

"I am not fine! And don't touch me!" I said as I shook off his hand. I gripped the side of the bed and I started to try to breath. My back hurt and I was trying to get comfortable, but my body wasn't having that. Every time Edward would try and touch me I would slap him away.

"Bella, I'm trying to help you," he said, again trying to take my hand.

"Holding my hand is doing absolutely nothing to help me!" I said getting loud. "I swear to god I hate you right now and I am NEVER doing this again!" I said as another round of sobs broke through me.

"You don't mean that," he said looking at the floor. "It can't be that bad," he said as I shot him a nasty look. Before he could say anything else Doctor Smith walked in.

"How are you holding up Bella?" he asked me as I shot his a death look. "How about I give you something to take the edge off."

"Yes."

"No." Edward said. "She is doing fine." I wanted to kill him at that moment.

"Bella, I need you to put this on," doctor Smith said placing an oxygen mask over my face.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked as I grabbed his hand.

"The baby's heart beat is a little lower than we like to see. The oxygen should correct it," he said giving us a reassuring smile. "I'll be back in a few minutes to see if there is a change," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Everything is going to be okay," Edward said before I could say anything. I held his hand and he put his free arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. We stayed cuddled into one another for a few minutes before my doctor and two nurse came through the door. Doctor Smith looked and the fetal monitor and then he nodded to the nurses.

"Okay this is how things are going to go," the doctor said and Edward was asked to move. "We have to get the baby out now the heartbeat is dangerously low."

"Can I go with her?" Edward asked as I held his hand in a death grip.

"No, if this was planed than you could have been but, this needs to happen now. We have to put you out for this, we won't have time to do an epidural. The whole procedure will take about a half hour," he said as I gripped Edward's hand tighter.

"Everything will be okay. I will be right here waiting for you," he told me as I cried.

"I love you. I don't hate you, I really love you," I cried as he lifted the oxygen mask and kissed me. I could see the tears in his eyes and that broke my heart.

"I know you don't hate me. I love you too," he said as they rolled me away from him. When we were in the the operating room they told me how they were going to put me under and that was the last thing I remembered.

EPOV

I wanted to go with her and knowing that I couldn't be with her was breaking me. The nurse brought me to a family waiting area, both set of parents were there waiting. I knew that if I spoke, I would cry, so I sat down and whispered for them to give me a minute. It took everything I had in me not to cry, but I didn't succeed. The tears started to fall and I felt a hand on my back.

"Is Bella okay?" I heard Leah ask. I nodded my head yes.

"Is the baby okay?" my mother asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"The baby's heartbeat dropped dangerously low, they had to get it out. They are going to put Bella under for the C-section. I couldn't go with her. They said it should be about a half hour," I told them keeping my eyes on the ground.

I folded my hands, closed my eyes and said a prayer for my wife and for my child. I knew Bella was having a hard time and I was trying to make it easier for her, but nothing seem to help. Our life has been great, I had no complaints. My father told me that Bella would feel better once the baby was born, I hoped so. I was loving my new life and Bella seemed to dislike it. She picked up on the German fast, but the bible, she could care less and she needed to care. We had to teach our children the Amish life... she had to care. I was starting to think that she was never going to learn.

Work was going great and I loved being on my own. We were doing really well for money. Bella likes to spend money, I hate telling her no, but it was what had to be done so we could have a life. She hates asking for money, but she is getting better. I have a feeling once the baby was here and Bella feels better she is going to rebel against our life. She wants to go and hang out with friends, but that part of her life is over. I know that will be one of our problems. I expect her to have a life, but I just hope that she puts our child and our life first.

She was right when she would say that this wasn't my world your world any more. This was our world and I was still learning. I was brought up to be the man, not the partner. Helping with the house hold chores was new to me, Bella hated that I didn't do more. I knew once our baby was brought into this world I needed to try harder and I would. I knew she would probably be under more stress than I would be so, I want to be a better husband. School was hard for her this year and I knew this coming year was going to be worse. My mom was going to care for the baby while we were at school and work, she was on cloud nine knowing she was going to get so much one on one time. I knew she would be a huge help with the teaching of my child.

"Mr. Cullen?" I heard a female say.

"Yes," I said as I wiped my hands down my face. "How's my family?"

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy," she said as my smile grew, I had a son! "May I discuss what happened in front of your family or would you like to do that privately?"

"No, go head. I would just come back and tell them," I said as both Leah and my mother held my hands.

"The cord was wrapped around his neck, but that was an easy fix and he is doing great. He weighed six pounds five ounces and he is nineteen inches long. Now, do you know if Isabella was planning on breast feeding?" At first I felt like I couldn't answer her, I wanted to kiss Bella and hold my baby. I had a son and he was healthy, my prayers were answered.

"No, she isn't going to breast feed. How is she?" I asked.

"She is good. They should be almost done closing her up and then you can see her. If you want, you can come with me to see the baby," she said as I quickly shook my head yes. I hugged the mothers, shook the fathers hand and then followed the nurse to my baby. We walked into the little nursery and there were two other babies there, my heart was racing as I approached my son. As soon as I laid eyes on him the tears came back.

"You can sit right there and I will get him for you," the nurse said as I sat in a rocking chair. She placed him in my arms and I couldn't do anything, but smile.

"Hey, little guy," I said to him as I took my finger down the side of his face. He was beautiful. He had my skin tone, nose and Bella's lips. He had his eyes close so couldn't tell who's eyes he had, I was positive that they were beautiful as well.

"Sie sind schon," I said to him. "Ich liebe zu lesen," I said kissing his forehead.

"He needs to eat," the nurse said handing me a bottle.

"Oh, okay. Just give me one second," I said as I pulled out my cell and snapped a picture of him and then sent it the the grandparents. I took the bottle from the nurse and he started to eat.

"He seems like he is going to be a very good baby," she said to me.

"I hope so," I said smiling at her.

"You seem so young to be so into having a baby," she said to me as I chuckled at her.

"That is probably because I am Amish," I said as she stared at me. "I live in the outside world with my wife so she can be close to her family," I told her as she nodded.

"That doesn't happen often, does it?"

"No, this is the first time they have ever approved such a thing," I said as she awed.

"That is so great," she said. The phone started to ring and she walked away from me and I turned my attention back to my son. I saw that he had already drank an ounce and I knew I should try to burp him. As soon as the bottle was out of his mouth he started to cry. The sound was like music to my ears. I patted his back and I was surprised how fast he burped. I started to feed him again and he fell back to sleep by the time he drank another ounce. I put him on my shoulder and rocked him. I felt at peace, the only thing missing was Bella.

"Mr. Cullen? Have you and your wife picked out a name yet?" the nurse asked.

"No," I said feeling bad. I know Bella wanted to name him Landon, but I didn't want to say so until I was sure that is what she wanted.

"Your wife is in her room now. She is still sleeping and it could take another hour before she wakes up, but you and the baby can go to her room. Your family is in there as well," she said as I got excited to show off my son.

I wanted to carry him, but that was against hospital rules. I reluctantly put him back in the crib and then pushed him across the hall to Bella's room. When I opened the door I was met with four very excited grandparents. Leah and my mother swooned over him, Charlie looked like he was going to cry and my father had a proud father smile on his face. After an hour all the grandparents got to hold the baby and I was craving to hold him again. He started to cry and Charlie gave him to me. I rocked him, rubbed his back and he nuzzled himself into my neck. It was the sweetest thing. I looked over to Bella and saw that she was starting to move. I moved my chair closer to her and held her hand.

"Bella, do you want to meet our son?" I asked her as she started to blink her eyes. "You did so good sweetheart. He is perfect," I told her as she fully opened her eyes. I watched as she tried to move, but groaned in pain.

"Everything is okay?" she asked in a whispered voice.

"Yes, he's perfect and so are you. What do you want to name him?" I asked her as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't care," she said covering her eyes with her arm.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"No."

okay let me know what you think! Let me know what you want to see throughout this story an ideas will help me write!

Sie sind schon= you are beautiful

Ich liebe zu lesen= I love you


	2. Chapter 2

Bpov

"Do you want to hold our son?" Edward asked me. I felt like I was run over by a mac truck and he wanted me to hold a baby!

"No," I said as I covered my eyes with my arm. I heard someone gasp on the other side of the room, I sat up and saw my parents and in laws staring at me. Great, now they were all going to think that I didn't like my baby. Did he say we had a son? "I don't have the strength, I wouldn't feel safe," I said hoping to redeem my no.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck and my head is pounding," I told him as I heard a door open and shut.

"Is she awake?" I heard a women ask. I moved my arm and let my eyes focus on a beautiful nurse standing before me. "Good afternoon, I'm Heidi your nurse. How are you feeling?"

"How am I suppose to feel?" I asked knowing that I didn't feel well.

"Well, sore, crampy, you may even get a headache," she told me.

"All of the above."

"Okay, if you all could please step out for a few minutes," she said as the parents started to move out of the room. I watched as Edward stood and put the baby in the little plastic crib.

"I'm going to go make a couple of calls and then I will be back. You'll be okay right?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just hurry back in case he needs you," I said as he gave me a quick kiss and then left the room.

Once he was out of the room Heidi started checking my vitals and told me that everything looked good. She checked my insigne and said that I would be tender for about a week or two. She called another nurse into the room and they removed the catheter that I didn't know I had. Once it was out I felt relief, some of the pressure I felt was gone.

"We are going to get you up and walking in a few hours and if you feel hungry before dinner just let us know. Do you have any questions?" Heidi asked me.

"Can I get something for my headache?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"Now it says in your chart that you don't want narcotics, is that still in affect?"

"Yes," I said knowing that was what Edward and I agreed on. "I can I get a drink?"

"Yup, you are free to have whatever you want, but if you get sick then you will be restricted," she said with a smile. "You have a very beautiful baby," she said as she stared at my son.

"Thanks."

"Have you held him yet?"

"No, I don't feel strong enough yet," I said. "What if I drop him?"

"I doubt that will happen. Do you want me to get him for you?"

"No, I'm not ready," I said in a rush.

"Well, you better get ready," she said as she picked him up and brought him to me. I was so nervous, I didn't want to drop him. As soon as he was in my arms it felt right. "See this whole mommy thing will come natural," she said sitting on the side of the bed. "What are you going to name him?" "I really like the name Landon."

"I love that name. As soon as you know I have paper work for you and husband to fill out," she said as she stood to leave.

"Don't leave me alone with him," I said in a panic. "I'm kinda tired, can you put him in the crib before you leave?"

"Yes, I can do that for you. You are going to feel tired for a few weeks, you body went through a lot of trauma, but it will get better," she said as she took the baby and laid him down. As she headed for the door I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pounding in my head. The room was so quiet and it startled me when the baby started to cry. I panicked and I didn't know what to do. I was happy to see Edward walk in and go for our son.

"How long has he been crying?" he asked.

"He just started. I was getting ready to call a nurse," I told him. I watched as he picked him up and cradled him in his arms, it was the sweetest thing to watch.

"We need to name him," I said as Edward sat on the side of the bed. "I still like Landon."

"Me too," he said talking to the baby. "Landon it is then." I smiled at him and looked at Landon, he really was perfect. "Feel any better?"

"I'm really tired."

"Get some sleep, we will be here when you wake up," he said as Heidi brought in some Tylenol, I took them greedily. Edward sat next to the bed in a reclining chair and fed Landon. Just as I was going to fall asleep, the parents walked in. I knew they wanted to see me and the baby, but I just wanted sleep.

"We just wanted to stop in and say bye," Leah said to me.

After that they said they would be back tomorrow and with that they left. I watched as Edward fed Landon, it seem like it came natural to him. I was too scared to even hold him and the thought of feeding him made me want to cry. I truly thought that I would just grasp this whole mommy thing and now I wasn't to sure.

EPOV

I knew Bella had a lot going on throughout her little head. The way she watched me was as if she was trying to memorize what I was doing. I knew she was scared, but this was our life now. I would help her any way that I could. Sleep was starting to pull me under, so I put my sleeping son back in crib and I tried to get comfortable on the little chair. I knew I would need as much sleep as I could get, this was the starting of a long, hard road and I have never felt more ready!

* * *

I am so sorry for such a short chapter, but I wanted to give you all something. I am having a hard time writing this story right now so I am going to take a couple of weeks and reread mwyw for the inspiration that I am looking for. I promise that chapter 3 will be a thousand times better, just give me some time. Again I am sorry for the wait, but it will be worth it! I may have bitten off more than I can chew because I have started a new story as well, but I am not giving up and I love the challenges that I give myself.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I have been a mother for a month. Parts of it has been great, but some parts not so much. The nights were the worst. Landon never wanted to sleep, well he did just through the day. Edward was no help at night. There were some nights when I would be sitting on the bed and I would listen to Edward snore, it made me want to hurt him.

"I work Bella," he would say and I would cry. You would think that I wouldn't be tired cause I could rest throughout the day, but once the sun was out I was awake. I thought that at least on the weekends I would be able to get some sleep, but it never worked out that way. The only good thing that I could say about Edward was that he was helping more around the house.

Landon was a great baby for the most part. When he was awake he was really happy. It did drive me crazy because Edward was the only one to get Landon to smile. I did everything I could to get him to smile and he never did. It was crazy the faces and noises I would make, but I got nothing.

I was not looking forward to school starting back up. I knew it was going to be hard. I was doing my best to get Landon on some sort of schedule. I was waking him up every two hours and I was happy when I could get him to stay up for an hour. I tried to do everything at the same time everyday. His bath was at eight, I would lay him in his bed by nine. He would sleep until midnight and then he would want to stay up for hours! I didn't know how to fix it.

My dad was crazy about that little boy. I think he had the next twenty years planned with boy stuff for them to do. They were going to go fishing, camping, hiking and hunting. That was where I drew the line, my baby was not hunting. Charlie and Edward just laughed at me.

For the last month I have, for the most part, done the same thing every day. I got up, took care of Landon when he would wake up, try to keep him awake, work on my summer reading as much as I could, clean, cook dinner and then pass out as soon as I could. Edward and I had yet to have sex again. I knew he wanted to, but I just couldn't. First of all I wasn't clear by the doctor yet. Second of all I was scared shitless! The thought of having actual intercourse didn't scare me as much as the thought of having another baby. I thought about getting on some sort of birth control, but I knew Edward would flip his lid if I did. I was going to try and talk to him about it. Even if I could just finish school before I popped another one out would be great. I knew we were expected to have a few children, but I didn't want a whole house full. I didn't know the Amish women did it, I think they were saints.

I knew Edward was getting upset with my lack of interest with the bible, so I was trying harder. I agreed to this life, so I knew I needed to do my part. I knew I needed to know it word for word, but I didn't know how to get myself to memorize it. I had a great mind for memorizing, but this was the hardest thing I have yet to do.

I was shocked that at two o'clock Landon stayed up until Edward got home from work. I had Landon on the kitchen table while I cooked dinner. I was just making a pasta dish and some garlic bread for dinner and while I was waiting for the water to boil I was reading Landon the bible. I knew I had to teach him the bible, so I figured we could learn together.

EPOV

I thought that life was getting easier. The nights were the worst. I tried to help Bella as much as I could, but the nights always put us back. I was always just too tired. I knew Bella was tried, but she was home all day. If she wanted to she could take a nap, but she didn't. I knew she was trying to get ahead with school, which was a good thing. Now, if she would just apply this ambition to the bible and learn it I would be completely happy. Every time I would bring that subject up to her she would get pissed and tell me it was my fault. Emmett said that I just need to give her time, just not to much. I didn't know what was too much time. As I got home I could hear Bella reading the bible out loud. I rounded the corner to see that she was reading to our son, this brought happy tears to my eyes.

"Be not conformed to this world, but be transformed by the renewing of your mind that ye may prove what is that good and acceptable and perfect will of God. Romans 12:2," she said as she looked at Landon. "The Amish strive to follow this by living a life that is separate from the world, but they have giving me and daddy a chance... they have never done this sort of thing before," she told him. I watched as he just stared at her straight face. "I'm sure you are going to understand all of this way before I do." I know knowing this always got her flustered.

I watch as she added noodles to the water and then flipped through the bible and then started to read again. "Be ye not unequally yoked together with unbelievers: for what fellowship hath righteousness with unrighteousness? and what communion hath light with darkness? 2 Corinthians 6:14 and "Come out from among them and be ye separate, saith the Lord. 2 Corinthians 6:17." She looked back to our son and he grunted. "I'm right there with ya kid," she said as she smile. "Is this what I have to do to keep you up for hours?" she asked as she kissed his little feet. "1 Corinthians 5:11, says, But now I am writing you that you must not associate with anyone who calls himself a brother but (acts in disobedience to God's law). With such a man do not even eat." The Amish believe that man's obedience to God must be absolute. "Such harsh words for such little people to learn," she said more to herself as she set the bible down.

"Will you smile for mommy?" she asked as she tickled his belly. "No? Nothing?" she said as she kissed his little hands. I took a step behind her and made a funny face, my son loved funny faces. "Oh, you just smiled!" Bella said as she clapped his hands together. "Smile again for mommy!" she said very excited. I made another face and he smiled once again. "I can't wait to tell daddy, he will never believe me," she said taking him out of his seat and hugging him close.

"I'm sure I believe you," I said as she gripped Landon to her chest and spun around.

"Edward! You scared the crap out of me," she said shrot of breath. I chuckled at her as she stared at me and then looked at our baby, "you were laughing at daddy weren't you?" she asked him as if he was going to answer. "I think he hates me," she said handing him to me and turning to the stove.

"No, he loves his mommy," I said in baby talk. "How long as he been up?"

"Um... sense two."

"That's great!" I said giving them both kisses.

"Yeah, I figured sense I am the one that has to teach him the bible that we should lean together," she said as I smiled.

"I think that is a great idea," I said with a smile.

"He probably needs a change if you can do that for me."

"I would be happy too," I said as I left the room.

I headed for Landon's room to change his diaper. Today couldn't get much better. Bella was reading the bible and to our son nonetheless. She was smiling which didn't happen often anymore. Our night routine had been the same for a few weeks now. When I got home from work dinner would almost be done or done. We ate together because Landon was always sleeping. It was a nice change to have him awake. After dinner I would tend to Landon and she would clean. After that we would just lounge in the living room. If she wasn't reading we would talk, but her end of the conversation would be one word answers. I was hoping today we could actually talk with one another.

"I think you should stay up for another few hours, what do you think?" I asked Landon. He just smiled. Who would of thought that some one so little could bring out so much love in someone. "So, my beautiful wife, what's for dinner?" I asked as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Just some noddles and sauce. I made some garlic bead as well," she said as she set the bowl of pasta on the table. "So, do you think we can pull out the high chair and use it for the first time?" she asked me. I looked at Landon and he seemed that he was going to be up for a while. I gave him to Bella and pulled out his chair and then buckled him in.

"Do you think it is to early to feed him baby food?" I asked her.

"I don't see why not," she said with a shrug. I watched as she went to the cupboard and pulled out a box of baby cereal. She quickly mix some with bananas and then came back to the table. We each said a silent prayer before we started to eat. She took a bit of her food and then started to feed Landon. I watched as he moved the baby food around in his mouth.

"He seems to like it," I said as she nodded her head in agreement. "I think this is our first family dinner," I said as she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it is," she said.

She would take a bit of her food and then feed the baby. When I was done eating I cleaned up the baby while she cleaned the kitchen. I put Landon in his swing and went to take a shower and change my clothes. When I walked back to the living I saw that the baby was sleeping and Bella was once again reading the bible. Her new found interest in the bible was turning me on. I walked over the couch and slid in behind her and held her tight while we both read. This was the best day we had, had in a long time.

After an hour of reading I stared to kiss her neck. She giggled in response, but kept reading. I put my hand up under her shirt and drew little circles on her belly. She kept pulling her shirt down and taking my hand out. I didn't understand.

"What, I can't touch you?" I asked as I put my hand on her belly again.

"I just don't feel comfortable. I haven't lost my baby fat yet and I don't feel sexy," she said as I stared at her.

"Bella, you are even more sexy now than you were before," I told her as she rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, you carried our son and that makes you a very sexy women," I told her I I pulled her shirt up and kissed her all over her stomach.

"Edward, I can't even look at myself naked in the mirror." That got me thinking, I don't think I have seen her naked sense before she had the baby.

"Bella, I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," she said as she kissed me. We started to make out like the teenager that we were. It didn't last as long as I would like because Landon woke up.

"Of all the days," I said as she laughed and got up. "I can't wait for you to be cleared by the doctor," I said as she ignored my statement.

"About that," she said as she sat on the couch with Landon. "I want to go on birth control," she said. I was surprised that she was even talking about such things.

"You know you can't," I told her. We were a married couple, we needed to have kids, that was the way it was.

"Please? I'm not saying forever, just for right now. Just until I'm done with school," she said.

"You can't," I said again. I was hoping for her to be pregnant before Labor day.

"Fine, then I hope you are happy with rosy palm and her five friends." She got off the couch and headed for the bathroom.

"What does that mean?" I asked her as she shut the bathroom door. She was pissing me off with this. She knew what was expected of us, kids was on that list. "What does that mean?" I asked her when I opened the bathroom door.

"You're a smart man, you will figure it out," she said not looking at me. "I don't know what your problem is. The elders said that I could finish school," she said bathing our son. "I can't handle another baby right now. With school, Landon, you and the house... I couldn't handle it," she said sounding sad. "I don't even see myself going to college now," she said sounding heart broken. I knew she was going to have to give up some stuff, but I knew how badly she wanted to go to college.

"Am I not doing enough?" I asked wanting to help her some more if I could.

"You're doing plenty," she said with her back still to me. I could hear the sadness in her voice. "It means that I hope you like that jerk off," she said as I shook my head. I left the bathroom and went to go smoke, I need time to think...

Two weeks later...

Bella was being cleared by the doctor today and I was excited for tonight. I was going to have my wife back and I couldn't wait to make love to her. I made the finial decision on the whole birth control, and my answer was no. She was not happy with me when I said no, but she didn't argue. She was becoming more submissive when it came to the decision making and for that I was grateful.

Bella finally finished her summer reading and she was concentrating on the bible. I found that it had become part of our night routine. When she wouldn't understand a passage I would tell her what it meant. I knew she didn't agree with the bible, but she was doing it anyways. I didn't know how someone would want to part of a religion that they didn't believe, but I knew she was doing it for me.

I had a small surprise for Bella, it was nothing grand, but I knew it would mean the world to her. I called her at lunch and she didn't answer, I was a little sad. I knew I wanted to have sex with my wife tonight so, I felt like I needed to do something for her. I called her before I left work and she still didn't answer. I drove to the store and bout her a dozen roses and a box of condoms. I was hoping that this could be a good compromise. I drove past my parents and they weren't there, it was the same at Charle's. When I got home I tried to call her again, still nothing. I had no idea where she was and I was worried and pissed all at once. I didn't like not knowing where she was. After an hour of being home I heard Bella pull into the driveway. I headed out said and met her at the car.

"Where have you been?" I asked her as she got out of the car.

"I had stuff to do," she said looking at me like I was stupid.

"I have been trying to call you all day!"

"Chill out..."

"I will not! I have been worried sick!" I said trying not to raise my voice at her. She walked to the trunk and I walked right behind her wanting my answers.

"Grab Landon, we will talk inside," she said pulling bags out of the trunk.

"Where did you get money for all that?"

"I know how to save money," she said with an arm full of bags. As I grabbed Landon I saw that she had stopped and got dinner. I had no idea where she was getting money. Once we were in the house I pulled Landon out of his seat and put him in the high chair.

"You need to start answering my questions," I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Are these for me?" she asked pointing at the flowers. "And these?" she asked holding up the condoms.

"Yeah, I know that you want to wait another year, so..." I told her as her smile grew.

"That's really great of you," she said as she made her way to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me. "Thanks you," she said as she molder herself to me.

"You are very welcome. Now, tell me what you have been doing all day," I said as she rolled her eyes. She didn't say anything as she pulled out our dinner.

"I have no idea why I didn't get your phone calls," she said as she looked at her phone. "Oops. Sorry I never turned the ringer back on after my appointment," she said with a shrug.

"So, what did you do all day? How did you appointment go?"

"Good, I'm good as new," she said as I smiled.

"Can't wait for bed," I said wiggling my eyes at her. All she did was laugh.

"Anyways, Leah didn't work today so we went shopping and out to lunch. Landon was so good and he stayed up most of the day. He is going to sleep good tonight," she said taking a huge bit of her food. "So, we found a whole bunch of clearance and Leah went crazy," she said with a chuckle.

"Okay, so that's how you got all of that stuff?"

"Yeah, for the most part. I did spend some of our money."

"I didn't give you any."

"I know. I'm not telling you all of my secrets," she said with a laugh.

"Fair enough." We ate and talked about our day. Nothing more than the usual with us. I found that Bella was in a better mood lately. Landon was sleeping better through the night, that made both of us happy and more awake. After dinner we did our same old thing, but as soon as Landon was in his bed for the night I picked Bella up bridal style and went to our room.

"I'm a little scared," she said as I laid her on our bed.

"Of what?"

"Sex. I think it is going to hurt," she told me as I hoovered her.

"I'll be gentle," I said as I claimed her mouth. Knowing what was coming had me all sort of aroused. It had been six long weeks and I was so glad I didn't have to wait any longer. I pulled her shirt off and she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I can leave my shirt on," she said trying to cover herself. I took her shirt and threw it over my shoulder. I unhooked her bra and brought my mouth to her nipples. It had been too long. I pulled her jeans and panties down when I realized that I had left the condoms down in the kitchen.

"Shit, I'll be right back," I said as I kissed her between her legs. It was nice to know that she was wet and waiting. I ran down the hall to the kitchen and when I was back she was fully dressed and sitting on the end of the bed.

"I can't do this."

* * *

Uh oh! First I want to say how sorry I am for making you all wait so long :( I hope it was worth the wait. I don't see ya'll having to wait another month for another update. I just finished when does it end so everything should be a little easier for me. I think I had to much on my plate at one. I did start another story because I am glutin for punishment, but I am loving writing it. It is called for everyday of forever! If you haven't checked it out go do it! From here on out it should only be 2 weeks in between updates. Please let me know what you guys think. I love to hear your review.

Also I am now on twitter and the link is on my profile!


	4. Chapter 4

Bpov

I couldn't do it. I didn't want to be naked in front of him and I didn't want to have sex, even though it was going to be protected. I felt so bad for my half naked husband when he came back to the bedroom and I was dressed. He looked like a kid that just found out Santa wasn't real.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked me as I started to cry. "Bella, don't cry," he said as he walked over to me and rubbed my back. "Babe you have to talk to me about this."

"I'm sorry, I thought I could do it, but I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't even get naked in front of you without feeling like I am going to be sick. I don't feel sexy, I feel fat. I want to have the before baby body back before I can have sex with you," I said babbling.

"Bella, I don't care about any of that. I think you are beautiful," he told me as he rubbed my back some more. "Why do you think you are so fat? You fit into all you before baby clothes."

"I know, but my skin feels flabby and my ass is huge."

"I like your ass, even more now," he said kissing the side of my head. "Can we please try again? You can leave your shirt on," he said nipping at my neck.

"I'm so nervous," I said feeling like I was losing my virginity all over again.

"Just let me do all the work, all you have to do is feel. If it hurts to bad we can stop," he said. That did make me feel better.

I knew how much he loved my boobs and he showed it with the way he played with them through my shirt. Once we got into it I found my self enjoying it... a lot. I didn't feel so self conscious this time. I think I just needed to talk it out. I didn't even realize how much I missed being with him. I missed running my fingers through his hair and down his back. Before I knew it, I wanted my shirt off. As I sat myself up on the bed, Edward looked scared, but when he saw what I was doing his smile grew and he jumped at the chance to undress me.

"You are so beautiful, I love you so much," he said as she started to kiss me all over.

"I love you," I said as I felt his finger run down my sex. I was so wet and I wanted him inside of me. One of the things that I did miss most was his cock in my mouth, just the thought made my mouth water. I pushed him off of me and once again he looked confused. Once he knew what I was doing he relaxed into the bed.

"Now, this I have missed as well," he said moving his hips up towards my mouth. I smiled as I wrapped my mouth around him. I could taste his pre cum on my tongue and swallowed. I loved the way he tasted. "Oh baby, you don't know how good that feels," he said as he wrapped his hand in my hair. I could feel his eyes on me, I knew he loved to watch. As soon as I felt a warm stream of cum hit the back of my throat, I heard Landon wake up. I went to move, but found that I couldn't. Edward was holding my hair hostage and he kept coming in my mouth. I quickly swallowed and then got off the bed.

"That was ssoo good," he said as I threw on his shirt and headed to Landon's room.

By the time I made it to the nursery Landon was screaming his head off. I changed his diaper and then went to the kitchen to make him a bottle. He only drank two ounces before he was out again. I laid him back down after getting a little burp out of him. I walked back into our room and I found my beautiful husband fast asleep. I couldn't believe that he fell asleep. I was not going to let him live this down.

* * *

Epov

I couldn't believe I feel asleep! Of all nights! After having a blow job of my life, I just passed out. I thought that I would of felt Bella get back in bed and I didn't. I woke up to the alarm clock and saw that Bella was still wearing my shirt. I felt like an ass. I knew I wanted to make it up to her.

I called Angela and asked her what everyone was up to over the weekend. She did tell me that everyone was going down to the creek tonight and I wanted to bring Bella there. I don't think she had spent any time with her friends since before the baby was born, maybe even longer. I talked to my father at work and asked if they would be able to keep Landon over night. He looked almost upset when he said that they couldn't because of an auction. I told him that it was no big deal. I called Charlie and asked if they would be able to keep him and I didn't even get the sentence out before he said yes.

"Is Bella okay with this?" he asked me.

"She doesn't really know. I wanted to surprise her with a night out," I told him.

"I know you mean well, but I really think that you need to talk to Bells about this. Some new mother's get overly nervous about leaving their babies so soon." I didn't even think about that, he was right. Although I had a feeling Bella would be okay with it I still needed to make sure.

"You're right. Let me call her quick and then I will let you know," I told him as we ended our phone call. I started getting worried when the phone just rang and rang. I knew Bella didn't have anything to do today, so there was no excuse for her not to answer.

"Hello?" her sweet voice said.

"What took you so long to answer?" I asked her as she huffed in response.

"Hm let's see. Landon has been extra cranky, I haven't gotten to take a shower today because he is refusing to take a nap. The house is a fucking wreck, every one and their brother is calling me and I am going crazy all at once! So, please tell me what I can do for you," she said as I chuckled to myself.

"I was just calling to see if you would like to do something tonig..."

"Yes! I don't care what it is. I'll see if I can find a sitter," she said.

"Already taken care of."

"Really? Okay I gotta go then I have so much to do!" she said. It sounded like she was jumping up and down. "I'll talk to you later," she said and then she hung up on me.

"Love you too. Talk to you later," I said out loud with a laugh.

I called Charlie back and he was thrilled that she was wanting him to take the baby. I knew she needed to get out, she was going stir crazy. She was doing a great job lately and I thought that she needed a night out. Landon was to sleeping through the night, well he still woke up, but he wasn't wanting to stay up. The way she was working on the bible was blowing me away. She wanted this, us and it was showing. I knew I had the best deal with our arrangement, but it was hard at the same time. Getting use to working was not as big of a deal as I thought it was going to be. I had made some friends and I was able to see Emmett a lot more. He was truly my rock. We would eat lunch together and talk about what was going on in our lives. I did learn a lot about my brother and his wife. I found that they weren't that different from Bella and I. He told me that Rosalie was very opinionated and argues him every inch of the way. He said that she is at her worst when she is pregnant, nothing makes her happy. When I told him about the amount of pressure that Bella was putting on herself, I started to find out about our family more.

"You know, when we were little our father use to do the dishes," he told me as my mouth dropped. I couldn't imagine my father washing dishes. "I know," he said answering my facial expression. My mother did everything in the house for as long as I could remember, so the thought of my dad doing house work made me want to laugh.

"After Alice was born you were such a brat. You didn't like her very much. I remember every time mother would put Alice down you would go and poke her in the eye. You kept mom one her toes. That was why dad helped out, you ran her ragged. You wanted all of her attention, and she did her best with the three of us. Anyways, the point to my story is that your life right now is easier than Bella's, help her," Emmett said as I nodded my head. I don't remember anything that Emmett was telling me, but I understood why he was telling me these things.

When I arrived home I had to chuckle when I saw that Bella had a bag packed for Landon by the door. I heard the shower running and saw that my son was awake in his bed.

"Were you sleeping when mommy got in the shower?" I asked him as he smiled at me. I picked him up and checked to see if he needed to be changed. He didn't, so I brought him into the kitchen and placed him in his bouncy seat. I saw that there were dishes in the sink so, I thought that there was no time like the present to step it up a little bit. I had the dishes done, the floor was swept, and I changed over the laundry. Bella came running out of the bedroom looking scared to death. I didn't fail to notice that she was only in a towel.

"Damn it Edward! Tell some one when you take a baby out of their bed," she said as she turned around and headed back to our room. I picked up Landon and followed her.

"You look beautiful," I told her as Landon and I laid on the bed. All she did was shake her head at me.

"So, what are we doing?" she asked as she teased me by standing I nothing but her underwear.

"Oh, um... you have a great body," I told her as she started to laugh. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "It's up to you really, all I have planed is going to the creek. I know you haven't seen your friends in a while," I told her as she smiled.

"Can we grab something to eat? I don't really feel like cooking," she said putting a pair of leggins.

"Sure how does pizza sound?"

"Fating, but good," she said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Bella, you look great. I hate that you are so hard on yourself," I told her as she put on a shirt that was a little more fitting her her body. I hated that she always covered her butt, she had a great ass. I was starting to think that her being around her friends would be a good thing.

* * *

BPOV

I was getting out of the house and I couldn't be happier. Landon was almost two months old and I felt so old. This was the worst summer of my life! Well, it wasn't the worst because I did have Landon and he was my life, I can't picture my life without him. I was working with him on getting on a better schedule and it was working. He was sleeping better at night I and I was getting more sleep. I was nervous for school to start back up, I didn't know if I was going to be able to handle everything.

When I was done getting ready I knew that I needed to switch over laundry, but to my surprise, it was done. In fact the dishes were done as well. I turned around and Edward was standing there smiling.

"You did all of this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I was trying to help," he said being almost bashful about it.

"Thanks," I said as I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him. He held Landon in one arm and wrapped his other arm around me.

"You're welcome, I should of done more sooner," he said. I think I fell in love with him all over again. "We should get going, your father is expecting us," he said as we pulled away from each other with a small kiss.

Now that it was time for me to take Landon to my dads, I was scared. I knew my dad and Leah would take great care of him, but I was still nervous. I was quiet on the way over to my parents house and I knew that Edward could feel my anxiety. He didn't say anything, although I don't think he really knew what to say.

Once we were inside my father's house, I started emptying the diaper bag so I could make sure that I had everything. It was only one night, but I seemed to pack enough stuff for three nights. I made sure that I put enough formula in the bottles, counted the diapers to make sure that I had packed enough. I didn't realize how hard it was going to be to leave.

"Whoa, Bella, how long is he staying with us?" Leah asked with a giggle.

"Um... I don't think I can leave him," I told her as I started to get teary eyed.

"Sweetie, he will be fine. You deserve to go out and have some fun."

"I know, but what if he starts to cry and you can't take care of him, or what if he won't eat for you, or sleep?"

"Bella, calm down. I was never able to have children and now I have you as my daughter and Landon as my grandson. I'm so excited for this, I never thought I would get this opportunity," she said as she looked at all the little clothes.

"Babe you ready to go?" Edward asked holding Landon. I walked over to my boys and took Landon into my arms and hugged him tight. "You are going to see him in the morning," Edward said with a chuckle.

"We are going to take good care of him," my dad said.

"I know I just didn't think that it was going to be this hard," I told him still hanging on to my baby. "Anyways, I pre-made his bottles so all you have to do is add water. He likes to take a bath around seven or eight. He usually wakes up around two or three in the morning and if he won't go back to sleep just call me and I will be here..."

"We will be fine," both of my parents said at once. I rolled my eyes at the both of them and then kissed my baby's head.

"I love you and I want you to be good for papa and grandma," I told him as he gripped my finger. Edward leaned over the two of us and kissed our son on the head.

"Let's go have some fun," he said as my dad took Landon from me.

"Listen to your husband, go," my dad said as he pretended to drop Landon.

"Are you insane old man?" I yelled at my father.

"I was messing, he's fine go," he said practically kicking us out of the house. I took Edward's hand and headed or our car. I wanted to go out and have some fun, but I really wanted my baby and we weren't even out of the drive way yet.

* * *

This took a little longer than I thought... I'm sucking at writing lately :( but I have been reading! So I have some great stories for you all to check out while you wait for my next chapter:

all of my recs are on twcs:

Ride by kris salvador- Edward is an ex-convic and he feels bella up on a train and it is a really hot story

Parachute by kitsushel- Bella finds a little boy out on the streets by himself and adopts him and five years later she finds his real family

rippled affect by shadowcast2009- possesivward! That is all I have to say

bridge over trouble water by Cullengirl109- love this story but is not for everyone. Bella is married to james and he abuses her and their daughter.

and any story by angelanharvey3 she has three stories on twc and I love them all!


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

The ride to the creek was quiet. I didn't think that it was going to be as hard as it was to leave Landon, but I was okay after a while. I knew my son was going to be okay, but I was still nervous. We rounded the bend and parked near the creek. We walked hand and hand in complete silences. I didn't feel right, something felt off.

"You okay?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I think so," I said as he kissed the back of the hand he was holding. As soon as we were in the clearing I could hear the music. Something that use to be my normal, was now giving me anxiety and I had no idea why.

"Bella!" I heard Ang say as she ran for me. Jessica had her fake enthusiasm as usual.

"Wow, you look great. Honestly I wasn't expecting that," Jessica said looking me up and down. All I did was nod my head. I really didn't know what to say and I knew that I didn't want to start anything with her. "So, how's the kid?" Jessica asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Landon, is doing great, thanks for asking," I said in a bitchy tone.

"Well, I see you haven't lost your bitchiness. I really thought you having a kid would make you soft," Jess said with a shrug.

"I'm only a bitch to you," I told her as Edward pulled me away from her. I was there to have a good time and if Jessica kept running he mouth it would ruin it for me. That and if she called my son 'that kid' again, I was going to punch her.

Edward started talking with the boy as if they have been friends from childhood. It was weird for me because it felt like I was the outsider. I didn't know what to talk about with every one. Ang asked what I had been up to and there really wasn't anything to tell her. I felt so out of place. They passed around a joint and I declined it. I think that was the first time ever, but it just wasn't who I was any more. I didn't know who I was anymore; I was Edward's wife and Landon's mom. I think I was a little depressed. I needed something for me and I was hoping once school started I would feel more human.

"I would really love to meet Landon," Ang said nudging me with her shoulder.

"Really?" I asked as she nodded her head yes. "That would be cool. Do you and Ben want to come to my house for dinner one night?" I asked her hopping that she would say yes.

"That would be awesome. What night is good for you?"

"I'm home all the time. I don't really do anything anymore," I told her feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well, I'm helping out with the day care center for the summer and Wednesday is my last day, we could get together then," She said sounding excited.

"Cool, but I'll have to ask Edward and make sure that it is okay. I don't think he will say no, but..." I said trailing off. I hated people knowing that I had to ask my husband if we could have people over.

"I get it Bella. I'm not that stupid bitch over there, I won't pick on you," Ang said with a smile. He words did make me feel better, I was glad she was my friend. I walked over to where Edward was sitting with the boys and asked if I could talk to him for a minute.

"Would it be okay if Ang and Ben came over for dinner on Wednesday?" I asked him.

"I don't see why not. You would have to get some groceries, so I will have to look at the check book. As far as I know it should fine," he said kissing my forehead. He turned back to the boys and I walked away from the group so I could call my dad and check on my little bundle of joy. I think I was lost without him.

"He is fine, Bella," I heard Leah say.

"Really?" I asked hoping that he would be crying for me.

"Why do you sound so sad?"

"I was kinda hoping I would need to come get him."

"Sweetie I want you to enjoy your time alone. Your dad and I are taking perfect care of our grandson. Do you know that little shit listens when your father talks about fishing with him," she told me as I laughed. "I'm serious! Your dad was watching some show and Landon was intently watching it. Charlie was telling him what kind of fish it was and the baby got almost excited," she said as we both laughed.

"That has to be his father in him," I said with another laugh. We talked for a few more minutes and the I ended the call. I walked back to the girls and Ang asked if everything was okay.

"We're good for Wednesday," I told her.

"Were you checking on Landon?"

"Yeah, I feel lost without him," I said with a little laugh. In a way I felt almost stupid.

"So, did it hurt?" Jessica asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"Having that kid?"

"His name is Landon," I said trying to stay calm. "And yes it hurt afterwords. I had a C-section," I told her as she rolled her eyes at me. I didn't know what her problem was.

"Well I guess you lucked out there. I really don't know how women bounce back from pushing a child out of their vag," she said. To me she sounded like an immature little girl. I ignored her for the rest of the night.

I started to get tired and I just wanted to go home and sleep. It wasn't even ten yet and I felt so old. Maybe once school started I would get some of my old self back. I did like some of the changes in myself. Edward must of seen I was getting antsy because he asked if I was ready to go. After we said our good byes we headed home.

The house was quiet, of course and something felt like it was missing. I knew it was Landon, so I called to check on him one last time. My dad answered the phone this time and told me that he was fine and to enjoy my time alone.

"How's our son doing?" Edward asked as he got ready for bed.

"Good, Leah was putting him to bed," I told him with a yawn.

I felt tired, but not tired enough to go to sleep. As we cuddled into bed, Edward immediately rolled over on top of me and started to kiss me. I could taste the cigarettes on his breath and I have come to like the taste, it was a sent that I associated with my husband. His hands roamed my body as mine did the same to him. I wanted him so badly, but I was still scared. He wedged his legs between mine and he started to rub his erection into me. I knew he wanted this ad I wanted to give it to him.

"Please Bella?" he asked as he broke our kiss. "I want this so bad," he said as he ground himself against me. This made me giggle as I ran my nails over his stomach giving him cold chills.

"You'll go slow right?" I asked as he sucked on my nipples. I didn't even know he had my shirt up.

"I would never hurt you," he said looking into my eyes. I knew he would never hurt me, it was just my nerves talking.

My breathing picked up as I watched him roll the condom on. He started to kiss me again as he entered me. It was uncomfortable and it burned, but it didn't hurt. I was grateful for that. It started to feel really amazing as he thrusted into me. I could never imagine another man making me feel this way. The room was filled with grunts, moans, and I love yous. I think being with him was what I needed because I felt alive. When we had both reached our peeks he collapsed on top of me.

"Thanks you Bella, so much. I love you," he said as he placed a small kiss on my lips.

"Thank you," I said with a giggle. "I love you too," I said as I deepened the kiss.

"So, was that to bad?" he asked me as I gave a little chuckle.

"Eh, I've had worse," I said as he gave a dramatic gasp. That gave us both a good laugh as we cuddle into one another and fell asleep.

* * *

Everything seemed to come so easy after that day. Edward and I were more partners, Landon was on a perfect schedule, my school and home life weren't difficult, life was just great. The first week of school was hard, but once I got my self on a schedule everything just flowed. Edward was working a lot of overtime with the holiday season coming, but it was for the best.

My mother came to visit and it was one of the best visits ever. There was no fighting and she was just fun to be around. I cried when she left, I really didn't want her to leave. Although I was still waiting for something for her to go back to her old ways. She was always sending Landon the cutest clothes, toys and blankets. I was very content where my relationship was with my mother.

Landon was growing fast. He was holding his own bottle, trying to feed himself, and I was sure that he was going to start crawling soon. He looked just like Edward, but he had my eyes. He was the most perfect baby. He was a happy baby and he had the greatest giggle I have ever heard. When he would start laughing, you couldn't help but to laugh. As you can see I was a very proud mommy.

Ang was one of the only people that I hung out with out side of school. Landon loved her, as she loved him. She was my adult conversation when Edward was working late nights. She would talk about her and Ben. Once in a while she would talk about Jake, but I would try to tune her out. She would tell me that he was no longer with his girlfriend and was doing good in school. I did listen to her more than I wanted to because I did miss him. I hated that I did, but he was a good friend.

It was Veteran's day and I had no school so, I decide to go eat lunch with Edward. I had only done it once in a while before, but I was bored. I drove across town to the mill and sat in the parking lot and waited for him to come out. Landon was sleeping in the backseat and when I saw Edward come out my mouth hit the floor. He was smoking with another women. She was beautiful. Her brown hair looked so silky and her smile was perfect. I was instantly jealous. They were flirting with one another, you could tell by their body language. She was pushing out her perfect tits and I would see him look at them once in a while.

I was beyond mad. All I wanted to do was get out of the car and have a big kid fit! I couldn't be friends with Jake, but he could have lunch with another women. I was getting sick to my stomach watching the two of them talking. Every time he would run his fingers through his hair, I swear I would see her giggle. I wanted to punch her and knee him in the nuts for being so sexy.

I was getting even more mad now, because he wasn't calling me. He knew that I was home today and he was talking with her instead of calling me. I knew I was being childish, I knew that I could trust Edward, but just seeing him interact with another women made me livid. I watched as they finished their cigarettes, as they were parting ways Edward opened the door for her and then put his hand on the small of her back as she went inside. I saw her give him a flirtatious smile and then she disappeared through the door.

I knew that they could of just had an innocent conversation, but I still wanted an explanation. I watched as he pulled out his cell phone, my phone rang a couple of seconds later.

"Yeah," I said instead of hello.

"Hey baby, whatcha doing?"

"Watching my husband flirt with another women. What about you?" I said as I watched him look around the parking lot.

"I didn't know you were here," he said as he started walking over to the car.

"My apologies sir," I said being the submissive wife that I was.

"Don't be like that Bella," he said as he opened the driver side door. I got out of the car and softly closed the door. "Landon sleeping?" he asked as he looked through the back window. "I wasn't flirting with her. We are just friends," he said as I rolled my eyes.

"How long have you been 'friends'," I asked using air quotes.

"There is no need to be jealous. I love you and you are it for me," he said trying to hug me.

"You were jealous when I was just friends with Jake."

"That was different! He wanted to fuck you," he said as my jaw dropped.

"You're stupid if you think she doesn't want you the same way," I said getting in the car.

"It's not the same Bella," he said trying to hold the door open.

"Whatever," I said slamming the door shut almost getting Edward's fingers in the process. I thought that I would of woken Landon up from his nap when I slammed the door, but what woke him up was Edward hitting the window. It was rare that he let his temper get the best of him.

"Great! You woke up the baby, thanks!" I yelled through the window.

I put the car in drive and pulled out leaving Edward looking pissed as hell. I didn't give a fuck because I was pissed and I had every right to be. Right?

* * *

Okay so what did ya think? Let me know with a review. I am already working on the next chapter so I am hoping it will be done soon. Im hoping to have 2 more chapters posted before thanksgiving so keep your fingers crossed!

Story rec!

A strange arrangement by kryjen- it is about arranged marriage. Not much more to say! Read it!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow the response that I got to the last chapter was AMAZING! Thank you guys! See you at the bottom!

I own nothing :(

* * *

BPOV

I think I was becoming a stalker. For two weeks I would go to the mill and just sit in the parking lot and wait to see what I would see. I wouldn't be able to sit long because I would always have to get back to school, but I was there long enough to see my husband with her. They would smoke, talk, laugh and touch. Their touches consisted of arm gropes or she would place her hand on his chest. He would just blush and allow her to do it. I cried the day I saw them hug. I knew he was just being himself and she did look upset, but I didn't want my husband comforting another women. I knew I couldn't say anything or he would know that I was being this weird ass stalker chick.

What hurt the most was when we went to the store together and she was there. She acted as if I didn't exists and she gushed over my baby. Edward was holding Landon and I think she just took the opportunity to be close with _my_ husband. I stood there with the shopping cart and watched them up close, the way she looked at him told me she wanted him. The worse part of the whole ordeal, he didn't even introduce me to her. All I knew about her was that her name was Heidi. I wanted to know what they talked about, I obsessed over it. Did they talk about me? They obviously talked about our son. I knew I needed to talk to him about it, but I didn't know how to bring it up.

* * *

EPOV

Bella was acting very strange. Ever since she saw Heidi and I talking she has been very withdrawn. I didn't know how to talk to her about it, I knew it was going to be a fight. She brought up the point about her not being able to be friends with Jacob, but that was truly different. He was in love with her and wanted to be with her. I had no feelings for Heidi. We were just platonic friends, nothing else. We talked and that was all. She was a good listener. She thought Bella was a strong women for being able to learn so much of my lifestyle, Heidi said she would never be committed enough to be able to learn what Bella needed to. Not every women could do what Bella did in order to be with me.

Heidi was in her own relationship, but Bella would get pissed every time I would try to talk about her. I just gave up and hoped that she was just get over it.

One of the things that pissed me off was the fact that she was sitting outside the mill on my lunch break. I was hoping that this would show her that there was nothing going on between Heidi and I. I was taking it that way because she was never said anything to me about it.

I didn't know how to talk to her about it. I did decided that I would just approach the car when I saw her just sitting there. I knew she couldn't see me because I knew she would just drive away. I waited at one of the back doors for her to pull in. She was too predictable because she pulled in at the same time every day. I walked out the door and waited for her to park, she was staring where I usually sat when I got to the passenger side door.

"JESUE FUCKING CHRIST!" she yelled when I opened the door.

"What, are you stalking me now?" I asked as she caught her breath.

"Whatever," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. I rolled down the window and lite myself a smoke.

"Talk to me. You have been here every day for the last week."

"I don't like you being friends with her."

"Bella, I am doing nothing wrong."

"Whatever, get out. I have to get back to school," she said as she started the car.

"You are the only one I love and we are talking about this tonight," I said as I opened the car door. All she did was nod her head. I knew she was not happy with me and I would try to make it better.

I saw Heidi standing by where we smoke so, I walked over to her and she smiled at me. I knew she didn't have feelings for me, but Bella thought differently.

"Your wife come to visit you?" she asked when I got to her.

"Yeah." I was so pissed at Bella that I didn't know what else to say. "I haven't seen you all day, things busy up front?" I asked her. Heidi answered the phones up front and did some sort of paper work. We never really talked about our jobs with one another.

"Yeah, it has been crazy lately." I had to agree with her there, it had been crazy. I had been working almost twelve hours a day. I was missing my family and I was hoping that I would be able to spend some time with them. By the time I would get home, dinner would have passed, Bella would be working on her homework and Landon would be in his bouncer or walker. He was growing so fast and I felt like I was missing it.

"Everything okay? You look a million miles away," she said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, Bella was just having a bad day."

"Honestly, I don't know how she does it. Being a new mom, school, house work, I would have a lot of bad days. I'm twenty two and I don't want any kids right now," she said with a fake shiver. "With everything that you have told me, you really got the best end of the deal."

"How so?" I asked her wanting to know her opinion.

"Are you for real? Yes, you both get to keep your families, but look at everything that she had to do. She had to get married at seventeen, she had a baby, she had to learn German and the bible word for word. What did you have to do?" she asked as I stared at her. I didn't have to do anything really. I guess I did have it pretty good.

"I guess you're right, but she wanted this too," I said in my defense. "She doesn't like us being friends," I said bluntly.

"You're hot Edward. If you were mine, I would cut a bitch for talking to you," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but it's okay to have friends."

"Some don't think like that," she said as she headed inside. I knew she didn't think of me as anything but a friend, I just had to get Bella so see that.

* * *

BPOV

And here I thought that I was being all smooth and stalkerish, and he knew. When I got back to the school parking lot, I thought about calling Jake. I knew that would get to Edward. Something stopped me though, I couldn't do that to Edward. All the bull shit over Jake almost mad me lose Edward before, I could never risk something like that.

All day I was in a daze over what Edward would have to say. I knew I wouldn't get my way on this and I knew it was going to be a huge fight. By the last class of my day I was ready to go home. I found out during chemistry that we would be working in partners on a project. I had to work with Jackson. Now, being the teenager that I was, I thought of a great plan...

"Hey, Bella. So where and when do you want to get together?" Jackson asked me. He was sexy. He had dark, short hair, amazing blue eyes and he was pretty built. I was sure he was on the football team.

"Well, my house would be the best bet, unless your parents mind if I bring my son with me," I said as he looked shocked.

"I heard rumors that you had a kid, but I didn't know they were true," he said. Jackson was new to the school this year. "I mean I knew you were married by the rings on your finger, but I really didn't think the whole baby thing was true."

"Yup, he was born over summer break."

"Are you half Amish too?"

"Yup, that is also true," I said with a chuckle.

"How?"

"Long story, maybe I will tell ya sometime," I said as he chuckled at me.

"Okay, so yeah I would think that your place would be better to work. Do you have internet?"

"Yup." I said popping the P.

"Well, I have a game tonight, but I am free tomorrow." And just like that we had plans to work together. We swapped phone numbers and then left the school.

When I got to Esme's to pick up Landon, I found that she had a house full. I walked in and I could hear Kate and Paul running around the house, Sam was talking, but I couldn't make out a word he was saying.

"Hey, Esme," I said as she was putting Landon down in his seat.

"Hello, Bella. How was school?" she asked.

"School."

"You kids and your one word answers," she said shaking her head.

"I didn't know you were having all of the kids today," I said as she worked on her dinner.

"I forgot all about it. Rosalie had an appointment today. We think baby number four is on the way," she said with a huge smile.

"Good for them," I said. As long as it wasn't me I was happy.

"When is baby number two coming?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea."

"Well if god wants you to have lots of babies, it will just happen. Do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked. "Emmett and Rose are staying so you are more than welcome."

"I don't know what time Edward will be home. You really don't mind?"

"I would love it if you stayed."

I sent Edward a text telling him where I would be and then played with all of the kids. I missed Landon like crazy when I wasn't with him. I hated when I got home and had homework, I felt like I was jipping him or something. I was missing Edward like crazy as well, his hours were to long. I knew he was missing us as well because he would eat his dinner and then hold Landon and cuddle up next to me while I finished my work.

"Grandpa!" I heard the older kids yell. I even saw Landon get excited.

"Wow, everyone is here!" he said with a chuckle. I had to laugh when Kate and Paul attached themselves to Carlisle's legs. "I didn't know we were having a family dinner," he commented.

"Rosalie had an appointment," Esme told him as he nodded.

Alice took claim to Landon and I helped Esme with the finishing touches to dinner. When Emmett and Rosalie arrived they confirmed the families supposition, she was pregnant with baby number four at age twenty two. I couldn't imagine having four babies. Dinner was fun to say the least. The older kids were full of it and they did more talking then they did eating. Rosalie didn't eat much, she said that food was not her friend lately.

Edward never showed, but Esme gave me some food for him. I arrived home around six and Edward wasn't home yet. This was the longest day yet. I knew that he said we had to talk, but I was to tired to deal with it. He still wasn't home at nine, so I laid a sleeping Landon in his bed and laid down in mine. I heard him pull in shortly after that, but I tried to pretend to be asleep.

"I know you aren't sleeping, wake up," he said as he sat on the bed.

"There are left overs on the stove," I said as I rolled over on my stomach.

"I'm not hungry. I want you to talk to me."

"I have nothing to say."

"Fine, then just listen. Heidi is my friend, nothing else. I have no sexual attraction to her what so ever. I have giving you no reason to not trust me. I'm done with you acting like a child. The difference with you and Jacob Black being friends is that you basically had sex with him and there were feelings more than friends between the two of you. So, if you have anything to say about the situation then say it now, because we will NOT talk about it again. You will get over this childish insecurity that you have. There is nothing to be jealous over." He took a deep breath and I wanted to cry.

"So you are going to keep on being friends with her?"

"I'm doing nothing wrong," he said as he pulled his clothes off.

"But, I don't like it. How do I know you weren't with her?" I asked as I tried hard not to cry.

"Enough Bella! I was not with her I was working!" he said rising his voice.

"So I can have a guy as a friend as long as it's Jake?"

"Bella..." he said in a warning tone.

"What? If you and that woman can be friends, than I get to have friends too," I said matching his tone. "You can't have your cake and eat it too! If I can't have male friends then you can't have female friends! I fucking hate double standers!" I said punching the bed.

"This conversation is over!" he said as he walked out of the room. I was so over this! He was not saying this was over!

"This is not over!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed.

"Bella, I have no energy left for this. I'm friends with Heidi, nothing else, nothing more. Whatever, you can have friends." he said literally throwing his plate in the microwave. "Like I said this conversation is over! Go to bed," he said not looking at me.

I didn't know what else to do, so I went to bed. I don't know when he came to bed, but I knew this was far from over...

* * *

Okay let me know what you think! I have the next chapter done so I will be posting again next week! For anyone that is reading for everyday of forever, I am working on the next chapter so I am hoping to up date later this week!

Also, I have had a new story pop into my head and I am also writing that and I may post that after a while but right now I am just trying to get a few chapters written before I do post it.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is for kryjen she has giving me so mommy ideas and I know we can all relate to this chapter when it comes to our kids! Enjoy!

* * *

EPOV

Bella was right, I was giving double standers. I couldn't help it, I knew that Heidi was just my friend. Her and Jake weren't just friends, the were lovers. They may of not had sex, but it was close enough. I was not going to continue to argue with her about this.

I wanted to talk to Heidi about all of this, but I didn't want her involved with my personal life that much. The problems that I was having with my wife was no one's business. That and I didn't want Heidi to feel like she was causing problems between us.

After the big fight I couldn't sleep. I stayed up close to midnight just thinking about the words that were exchanged between the two of us. We both made good points in our arguments, but I was still doing nothing wrong. In the morning I did kiss Bella before I went to work. Of course I still loved her, she was just driving me crazy with all of this. This weekend I was devoting my time to my family. The only time we were leaving the house was for church on Sunday.

Work was still crazy and I was hoping that everything would calm down. I didn't go on break with Heidi, I just needed a break from everything. I don't even remember when or how I even started talking with her. It just happened, I wasn't looking for a friend or anything. We were both just smoking by the same door and started talking. I find the whole thing innocent. Of course I told her about my son, he is my pride and joy. I talk about how great Bella is and everything we had to go through to be together. She would talk about her life and her boyfriend, she seemed to have a lot of problems and I was the person that she talked to about everything.

It was Friday and I was glad to be going home on time. I wanted to eat dinner, maybe take a nice hot shower with my wife and then cuddle her and my son. I just hoped that she was in the mood for all that. Making love to her would put me in the best mood! I was thrown off when I pulled into my drive way and saw that there was another car that I didn't know. I walked into the house, what I saw floored me.

* * *

BPOV

I was over this whole friend bull shit! It would all come blowing up in his face. I did believe in karma. All I had to say was that two could play at this game. School was slow and nothing great happened, nothing ever happened. The most interesting thing that has happened was a small fight between two boys.

I was looking forward to Chem class, I was making friends with Jackson. He told me about his game from the previous night, there was only one game left and he asked me if I was going to go. I thought about it and if it was warm enough then I may go. I had yet to bring Landon to any kind of school function, so I thought this would be the perfect opportunity.

"So, you going to come and watch me kiss some ass?" Jackson asked.

"Ya know, I would love to. As long as it is warm out I will be there."

"Why does it have to be warm? Forty degrees is perfect football weather!" he said sounding excited.

"Maybe, if you say so, but I will have a five month old baby with me."

"Yeah, I keep forgetting that," he said with a head nod. "So, your house?"

"Yeah, I have to pick up Landon and then I will be there. Do you know where I live?"

"Yeah, I found it last night," he told me as we said our good byes and headed off to get my baby. This was one of my favorite times of days, who would of thunk it?

As I arrived home Jackson was already waiting in the drive way. I was impressed that he offered to help carry everything. Of course, of all the days that I needed Landon to be good, he was nothing but cranky. He was teething and it was hell. I rubbed some oral gel on his little gums and then, after offering Jackson something to drink we were ready to work. We talked for a while about what we wanted to do for the project and then we started our research.

Landon was content as long as I was holding him. I was surprised how well Jackson was working with Landon trying to get to him to help push buttons on his lap top. Jackson would just let Landon hold his finger and Jackson would laugh when Landon would reach of him.

"I have to say, I'm impressed how well you are dealing with him," I said.

"I have a little sister, she's four," he said smiling at Landon. "Emily, my sister, likes to help me when I'm on the computer as well. You seem to be a really good mom," Jackson commented.

"Thanks," I said smiling at him.

"Did you get pregnant before you got married? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too, I'm just wondering," he said as I read my book.

"No, I was married three months before I got knocked up," I said as he laughed at my wording.

"If you don't mind, would you tell me how you got hooked up with an Amish guy?" he asked.

So that took us into an hour long conversation on how Edward and I got together. Landon would look around every time I would say Edward's name, I thought it was cute. I knew he was missing his daddy. Jackson would ask me questions once in a while, but never anything too personal.

"I always thought that Amish men were all like, 'I am man and you woman know your place'," he said as I busted out laughing. He made his voice go low and made himself sound like a cave man.

"I thought kinda the same thing when I first went to stay with them, but what I found out was that, they had more familyness than I could ever imagine," I told him as he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"They have no TV or anything like that, so at night they have family time. They talk, help the kids with homework, or they read. The closeness that they have was something new to me at the time. The men do have the upper hand when it comes to money, discipline, the way the house is run, but I have yet to see anything abusive. The respect alone that they all have for one another is amazing," I told him as Landon fiddled with the key of the computer.

"Did you find it hard to live without every day things that we have when you stayed there?" he asked.

"At first, but now I barely watch TV, I find myself turning off lights when I'm not in the room. My whole life changed after that week of staying there," I told him.

We were quiet after that. We both went back to working. I knew he wanted to ask me more questions, but he was holding back. I thought that was a good thing because I really didn't know if I wanted to answer all of his questions.

"Do you fight? I mean are you allowed to voice your opinion or do you just do as your told?"

"Um... I think I am very opinionated, so of course I say what is on my mind, but in the end what Edward says goes for the most part." I didn't make eye contact with him, part of me was embarrassed to admit that I did what I was told.

"Dose he tell you what you can and can't do?"

"Not really."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes," I said with a smile. I really was even with the fighting that had gone on lately. Edward and Landon were my life.

He seemed to be content with my answers and went back to searching on the computer. I had taken a lot notes with what I was reading and Landon of course was trying 'help'. He would try to turn the pages of my book, or take my pen. As soon as I tried to set him in his bouncer he would start to cry. I tried to ignore him, but he would just cry harder. I gave up and held him again, Jackson thought it was funny how someone so little could get people wrapped around their fingers.

"Um, do you mind keeping an eye on him for a minute?" I asked Jackson who didn't hesitate to say that he would. From that moment I thought that Jackson would become a good friend. Maybe men and women could be just friends.

* * *

EPOV

I heard a guy talking baby talk to my son. For some reason the rage I felt was like no other. I didn't know the voice, but something drew me to his words. He was talking to my son about Bella. Telling him that she was beautiful and he was luck to have such a great mommy. He had no right to hold my baby or be in my house. I slipped back out onto the porch before I was seen by Bella wherever she was. I needed to calm down before I went back inside. I watched as she walked back through the kitchen to the living room. I quietly went back into the house so I could hear them interact with on another.

"Thanks," she said. "I think his teeth are bothering him, I'm sorry for him being so cranky," she told that kid that was in the living room.

"Don't worry about it. I use to let my sister sleep in my bed when she was cranky. I can deal with a cranky baby," he said as I heard papers shuffle. "So, if you write the report, I can make something to go with it, if that's cool with you," he told my wife.

"Are you going to have time?"

"Yeah. After tomorrow I will have a lot of free time. I won't play a sport again until the spring," he said. Like she cared, my wife hated sports.

"Sound good to me. I'm not a very crafty person so this works out," she said with a giggle.

"Okay, well I have to be getting home." I knew that I needed to make myself known. I walked over to the front door, opened it and then shut it again.

"Edward?" I heard her say.

"Yeah, do we have company?" I asked her trying to not sound pissed.

"Wow, you're home early, how did you pull that one off?" she said handing me the baby and giving me a kiss. That was when I saw the kid that was in my house. "Edward, this is Jackson. Jackson, this is my husband, Edward." We shook hands and then he turned his attention to Bella.

"I'll see you tomorrow, if it's not to cold for the little man, but if not have a good weekend and I will see you in class on Monday," this Jackson said.

"Definitely. Good luck at the game if I don't make it," she said to him sweet as pie.

"Edward, it was nice to meet you," the douche said to me. Landon was trying to go to him and it was driving me crazy. Jackson shook Landon's little hand and said, "I'll see you again little man." Yeah over my dead body, I thought to myself. "Later," he said as him and my wife smiled at one another. As soon as the door was closed I glared at my wife.

"I don't want other guys in my house!" I said to her as she started to make dinner.

"That's fine I'll just go to his house next time."

"Um... no," I said. She was out of her mind if she thought that I was going to let her go to another guys house.

"What the hell Edward, it's for school!" she said getting frustrated.

"That is what the library is for."

"I can't take Landon to the library!"

"Leave him with my mother than!" I said snapping right back at her.

"We are just friends, if that is what you want to call us. I didn't even know he was in my Chemistry class until yesterday."

"He wants to be more than just friends with you," I told her as she turned around and glared at me. She was mad and I knew it.

"How's it feel?" she asked still glaring at me gripping Landon's bottle. "Make your own fucking dinner," she said as she walked away from me.

* * *

Well what do you think? only a review will let me know!

As of right now this will be the last post of the month, but u never know. This time of year is hell for me so I will do my best. My goal is to post twice next months. I know its not a lot but it will be hard to do that, please understand. After the new year I will be posting weekly again.

I also posted a new story call sugar daddy needed check it out of you would like.

STORY REC! MUST READ!

The Mysterious Case of the Blackbird Rorschach by johnnyboy7 he is also the author of there will be blood! Both great stories.


	8. Chapter 8

Starting off with Emmetts pov a little odd I know but I thought you all should read it!

* * *

Emmett's pov

I knew something was going on with my little brother, but he wasn't talking to me about it. If I tried to ask him about what was going on, he would just say nothing. I knew he had been having lunch with a woman from the front office, rumors had been started. I tried to stomp as many of them as I could, but they just came back.

Edward asked to leave on time Friday, I knew he was missing his family. We all were. This time a year was had not only busy for the Amish, but for the outside world as well. We did celebrate Thanksgiving and we had our own style of Christmas. Christmas for us was no where near what the outside world did. We really did celebrate the birth of Christ, there wasn't any gift giving.

It was hot in the office that I was working in, so I had opened a window. As I was finishing up with my work I heard a group of women giggling, that was when I could smell the cigarette smoke linger through the open window.

"What's the matter Heidi? You have been so quiet," I heard a women say.

"Edward is avoiding me," she said. My brother's name kept me listening. I knew it was rude to ease drop, but I wanted to know what was going on.

"You just need to fuck him and then get over it," some one said. I knew none of them personally.

"I wish it was that easy. He is the most faithful person, he would never do that to his wife," Heidi said. "Besides, he told me that we were nothing more than friends."

"Whatever, you are hot! Have you tried to flirt with him?"

"Several times. He's so cute. When I try to hit on him, all he does is blush. Sometimes I forget he is Amish and eighteen." She spoke as if she was in love with him. I didn't want to listen anymore, but I just sat there.

"He's doesn't look that young."

"Yeah I know. I just want him so bad. I was thinking about asking him to come over and help with something, but I haven't thought of anything yet," Heidi said. I was going to have to talk to Edward on Sunday. This had to stop before he lost his wife and child. If the elders get a wind of this they will take back their decision. This had to stop.

"You could ask him to change your locks or something, then go in for the kill. Amish or not he is still a man, if you kiss him, he's not going to back away," one of the women said. This wasn't going to happen.

* * *

EPOV

I couldn't take much more. I knew I had to stop being friends with Heidi. That was the first step to amend things with Bella. Bella was getting herself and Landon ready for the football game, she didn't ask me if I wanted to go. I didn't, but I was going. I had been missing them so much that I wanted to spend every minute with them. Bella had yet to talk to me and I was going crazy.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You know I love you," I said to her trying to get her to talk to me.

"Yeah I know," she said not looking at me. "Are you going with us?"

"I want to, but I'm not going if you are going to give me the cold shoulder the whole time."

"You can be friends with Heidi, but I swear on our son, if she puts a move on you and you go along with it, we are done. I trust you and I am done fighting. Jackson and I are just working on a project and that is all. I don't plan on hanging out with him or anything, just so you know," she said putting her coat on. I didn't know what to say, I just nodded my head. It really didn't make a difference, I was still going to talk with her less, it was the least I could do.

"Thank you, but I'm not going to talk with her as much. I don't want to hurt you," I told her as I hugged her to me. "I love you baby, I can't stand fighting."

"Me either. It's just when you didn't introduce me to her at he store and when I saw you hugging her, I felt like I was losing you and I hated it." I knew the tears were coming and I didn't want that.

"You are not going to lose me," I told her giving her a tight squeeze. "You and Landon are my world, and absolutely no one is going to take that away from me."

"I love you so much. I've missed you," she said as the tears came.

"I have missed you too, so much," I said as she jumped and wrapped her legs around me. This was my wife, and I had missed her so much. Our lips locked and I didn't want to stop. I sat on the couch and then laid her on her back. I had missed the closeness that we once had. Just as I got into kissing my wife, I heard my son coo.

"Can we go to the game and have some fun?" Bella asked with a sweet laugh.

"We can, or we can put our son down for a nap, and then I can get you out of these clothes. You look very hot," I said as she laughed.

"Why rush now, when we have all night?"

"I really like the way you think Mrs. Cullen."

"I really like the way you think Mr. Cullen, I just want to go show off our baby. Do you know I have yet to bring him to any school event? People probably think I gave him up for adoption or something," she said with a laugh.

"I doubt that, but let's get going. Do you want to bring the stroller?" I asked her grabbing the diaper bag and car seat with our son in it.

"No, I hate when people bring strollers on the bleacher, I think it's rude." And with that we were off.

This really was the best day ever. Bella and I were no longer fighting, the sun was out, and Landon was in a good mood, I couldn't ask for more. Bella rubbed my thigh all the way to the school, I had to make her stop and when she saw why, she laughed. I loved the sound of her laugh, it was one of the many things that have I missed. I guess I never realized how much people liked football, the school parking lot was filled. I dropped Bella and Landon off near the entrance, she said she would wait for me. I quickly parked the car and then jogged to her. As I approached her I saw she was talking with a couple of girls.

"He's so cute, Bella," one of them said.

"Thanks, I think so too," my beautiful wife said. "Oh, this is my husband Edward," she said as the girls smiled at me.

"See you around Bella," one of the girls said as they walked away.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"I have no idea," she said with a shrug. We walked through the crowd of people and found a seat in the bleachers. It looked as if the whole town was at the game. I watched as Landon looked all around, he loved being outside.

The game started and when the first touch down was made, Bella had Landon standing on her lap and he started to jump. I thought that it was so adorable that he was getting fuel from the crowd. Ang came and sat with us, Landon loved her. She was the only one of Bella's friends that ever came around anymore. I did feel bad for my wife, but she didn't seem to be bothered by it. I was most shocked to see Tanya come over and sit for a few.

"Does he puke a lot?" she asked.

"No, not really," Bella said looking at her.

"Okay then, can I hold him for a minute?" Tanya asked as Bella passed him off. "Oh, you are so cute," she cooed at him. I had to hold back my laughter when Landon nuzzled his face in her breast.

"I think he likes you," Ang said with a laugh, Bella and Tanya both awed.

"I guess he is going to be a boob guy, does he get them from his father?" Tanya asked as I busted out laughing.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Bella said as I looked at Bella's boobs. I watched as Tanya played with my son, so seemed to be a natural with him. "I guess we found a babysitter," Bella said with a laugh.

"Oh hell no! I only do kids for a few minutes at a time," Tanya said giving the baby back. Landon started to cry, I think it hurt Bella's feelings a little bit. "He only likes me for my boobs. He is such a boy," Tanya said as we started to laugh.

Not many people talked to us, but I did notice that a lot of people were staring at us. One person that was staring was Jacob Black, my blood boiled as he stared at my wife. He was not going to spoil my fun with_ my_ family, I wouldn't let him. I moved closer to Bella and put my arm around her, kissing her and Landon. Some would say I was marking my territory, but I wanted him to see that we were happy. I haven't seen or heard from him since before we were married. If Bella had she hadn't mentioned anything to me about it.

"Do you have any cash?" Bella asked looking at me.

"Yeah, do you want something?"

"Yes, I want some hot chocolate and a hot dog," she said with a smile.

I made a disgusted face, I had no idea why she liked hot dogs. One night at dinner, I thought I was going to be sick when she made hot dogs and box mac and cheese. That wasn't what made me feel ill, it was the fact that she mixed them together and put ketchup all over it, I couldn't watch her eat.

"Yeah, I can do that. You want to come with me?" I asked not wanting to leave her so close to Jacob.

"No, I'll keep your seat warm," she said looking so happy. I leaned into her and gave her a quick kiss and Landon. I could see the food stand from where I was sitting, so I felt better about going. I quickly made my way to the food stand and placed my order. I looked back to where we were sitting and Jacob was still in his seat. I put ketchup on the dog and made my back to the seat. I sighed a breath of relief that Jacob had not made an attempt to talk to Bella.

The team won and Landon had fallen asleep on Bella's chest. How he slept through all the cheers was beyond me. Just as we were making it to the exit I saw Jacob standing there like he was waiting for someone. I saw Bella stiffen when she saw him. I put my arm around her waist and tried to steer he away from him.

"Will you take him? My arms are starting to go numb," she said as I carefully took our son from her arms. Landon whined a little, but went right back to sleep. I was starting to think that Jacob wasn't going to bother us, even though I had no idea why he kept staring.

"Hey, Bella," I heard Jacob say. _I spoke to soon_...

* * *

There you have it! Thanks to teamalltwilight for the help! I know this chapter was short the next one should be longer. See you all in about two weeks if not sooner!


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I was apprehensive of why Jake was staring at us. It was like he was waiting for us, and I was hoping he wouldn't make a scene. Edward was holding the baby and helping me get through the crowd when we heard Jake say, 'hey Bella.' I knew there was no way to fully avoid him, so I automatically pulled in closer to my family.

"Hi, Jake. How have you been?" I asked as Edward stood close to me.

"Jacob, we really don't have time. We need to get _our_ son home," Edward said. You could cut the tension with a knife; I hated it. I wish there was a way that we could be friends, but I would never push that subject. I knew how Edward felt, and I would not go against his wishes.

"I know, this will only take a minute," Jake said taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry for the things I said last time I saw you. I feel bad for the way things were left. Congratulations on your marriage and your beautiful son. You both look so happy," he said as I stared at him. It took a big person to apologize like that.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. I'm sorry for the way I was toward you as well. I was just as bad. I hope you are happy in your life," I said. My speech wasn't as long as his, but I meant every word. I treated Edward and Jacob very disrespectfully, and I knew this now.

"Don't worry about it, Bells. We were both shitty to each other," he said as we laughed.

"It was great to see you, but we really need to get Landon home," I said.

"Sure, sure. Sorry I kept you so long. Maybe I will see the both of you around," Jake said as Edward put his arm around me.

"See you around Jake," I said as we parted ways. I felt good about the whole Jake thing now. I felt like I could go on with my life, and I felt like I had no regrets now. I did regret the way things happened with Jake. I was a shit person for using Jake. I hate that part of myself. I knew I wanted only Edward and no else. I had no excuses for what I had done.

When we arrived home, I made dinner as I listened to the laughter coming from the living room. I didn't know what Edward was doing to get Landon to laugh, but they were having ball. This was what I loved about my life, the togetherness. I had missed it so much. I was done with the drama in my life. Edward and I both knew what we wanted, and I wasn't going to let bullshit come between us anymore. It wasn't worth it.

After dinner and the baby was tucked in bed, Edward and I spent some time together. I had missed us as well. It seemed like all we were doing lately was fighting, and I was over it. We laid in bed together and talked for a long while. We talked about our future, having more kids, and what we wanted to the following weekend.

"I have missed you so much," Edward said stroking my face. "I hate fighting with you."

"It is so sad that I can't remember when we had an amazing day like this. I didn't even realize how much I was missing it, no more fighting or being jealous. It's not worth it. We both know what we want, so I don't see any sense in fighting anymore," I said as he smiled at me.

"I love you."

"I love you," I said as he kissed me. He still gave me butterflies, and that meant something to me. I hoped that feeling wouldn't go away.

It took one kiss to end the talking, and start the loving. He ran kisses down my jaw, to my ear, and down my neck. My body was more turned on than it had been in months. I took his shirt off, kissed him all over his shoulder and down his chest. He was mine only, and I was the only one that was ever going to have the pleasure of tasting his body. In a matter of minutes, our clothes were gone and our kisses were slow and loving. He kissed down my body until he landed on my chest. He sucked my nipple into his mouth and groaned.

"If we were fully Amish, this wouldn't be happening right now," he said as he sucked on my other nipple.

He was right this wouldn't be happening, but I was thankful it was. If we were fully Amish, the sex would have been over already. There wouldn't be any nipple sucking, or clit sucking, which is my favorite by the way. There would be no making out, no dick sucking, no caresses, no rough sex, and no lovemaking. I was very grateful for my life.

The way his lips moved over my body gave me cold chills. He knew what I liked, and I knew what he liked. I knew he loved it when I would run my fingernails down his back, thighs, and chest. He liked it when I would nibble on his ear lobes and neck. I liked everything that he did to me. He was my best friend, the best lover, and the best husband.

His mouth continued south. As soon as his tongue found my clit, I arched my back so I could get some friction. He slid one finger and then a second into me, and I almost lost it. He worked me over until my orgasm ripped through me. It was the best orgasm I had in months. I would always try to put off my orgasm, so he would eat me longer, but that never worked. He knew exactly what buttons of mine to push. He kissed his way up my body, paying equal attention to each breast. I sat up as he worked his lips up my body, and pushed him to his back.

"My turn," I said with a wink.

"Yes, please," he said with a chuckle. I kissed him down his chest as he got comfortable on the bed. I chuckled to my self as I looked at him. He was laying spreadeagle, with me between his legs. He had his arms underneath his head, and his eyes were trained on me.

"Comfy?" I asked as he blew me a kiss. He was too cute for his own good. I lower my mouth to the head of his cock, and my mouth watered. I hadn't wanted him this badly in so long. I had truly missed this.

I bobbed my head, swirled my tongue, and stroked him all at the same time. I was sad when he wouldn't let me finish. It made me smile when he grabbed a condom from the night stand. I was very happy that we were on the same page with the whole baby thing.

As soon as he entered me, my muscles clamped down around him. He groaned and halted his movements. I bit my lip and smiled at him; he knew what I was doing. He pulled out of me slowly, and I groaned. We both found our little game funny, but we hated it just the same. He pushed back into me and then back out. I started to beg him, and I told him I would be good. He chuckled at me as he leaned down and kissed me. Edward started a faster pace, and I started to cum. I loved the feel of him inside me. I would never tell him, but I hated the condom. I loved to feel him inside of me, and the condom was preventing it.

The room was filled with grunts from him and moans from me. Our hands were all over each other. What I loved the most was when he would intertwine our fingers and hold my hands. I loved when he would almost lay down on top of me and kiss me. He kept a steady pace until we were both satisfied.

"I love you so much," he said after we were done cleaning up.

"I love you so much more," I said as we cuddled into each other. Sleep found us soon after.

The weeks went on and everything was going great. Edward had little to no overtime until the week of Thanksgiving. Edward's family didn't do a family thing for Thanksgiving, so we were going to Charlie's. I made all the pies, and Leah did everything else. I was fine with that because I had never made a turkey before, and that was a little intimidating.

This was Edward's first 'outsider' Thanksgiving, and I think he really enjoyed himself. I know Landon did. I was pretty sure he ate his weight in mashed potatoes and pumpkin pie. I knew we probably shouldn't have fed him so much, but he was happy, and it was a holiday.

The Monday after the holiday, Edward came home in a horrible mood. I knew it wasn't aimed toward me, but I knew he had something to say...

Epov

Ever since the football game, things Bella and me had been amazing. Landon was sleeping through the whole night, and I had my wife back. We spent Thanksgiving with the in-laws, and I now loved Thanksgiving. The food was amazing and so flavorful. The turkey melted in my mouth; the potatoes were lumpy; and the stuffing was out of this world. I was pretty sure I gained ten pounds from just one meal.

The only thing that my family did for the holiday was just have our usual quiet meal. I think Landon enjoyed himself the most. He was becoming so independent. I felt like I was missing so much of his life. I knew Bella and I both felt the same. She was counting down the days until graduation. I was hoping I could talk her into having our second child then. I knew she wanted to go to college, but she had yet to say anything about it. I knew our lives were so hectic, and I had a feeling college would only add to the craziness.

I started back to work on Monday, and nothing happened out of the ordinary. I found it odd that Emmett told me to stay away from Heidi. He said that she was up to no good. He told me to remember that I had a loving wife at home who cared for our son. I didn't get why everyone was so against Heidi, I thought she was a great friend. I wasn't hanging out with her as much anyway. I told Bella I wouldn't.

The work day ended. As I walked to my car, I saw Heidi waiting by my mine.

"Are you busy?" She asked me.

"Not at the moment," I told her. She looked sad, and I had no idea why. "What's wrong?"

"My boyfriend and I broke up. I need to change my locks to the house, and I have no idea how to do it. Do you think you could help me? I know you have to get home to your family, but I don't think it takes very long," she said as her eyes filled with tears.

I felt bad for her, so I said I would. Her house was five minutes from work, and it was kinda on the way. Once we were inside, I asked her to get me a screw driver. That's when it started.

"I love watching you work," she said kneeling down beside me.

"Oh," I said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I dream about you at night," she said as she reached out to touch me. At that moment, I was pretty sure that Bella was right. I hated that this was happening. I felt like a fool.

"Heidi, we are friends. Nothing more," I said as she smiled at me.

"I would really love more," she said as I took her old door knob off.

"I love my wife, and I am very happy. You know this," I said getting irritated. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I was praying to god she wouldn't try anything. I just wanted to switch out the door knobs and be on my way.

"Edward, I can show you a really good time," she said pushing me back against the wall. I snapped.

"You're fucking crazy! You really shouldn't flaunt yourself like a whore; it's not attractive. I love my wife! What don't you get about that? Fix your own fucking door!" I said as I headed out. I was beyond pissed. I hated that this had happened. Could men and women not be just friends?

I was so mad that I had gotten myself into this situation. I knew one thing for sure. This was never going to happen again. I drove home to my loving wife and adorable son. I loved my life. Nothing was ever going to change that.

I was still pissed when I arrived home. I needed to calm down before I talked to Bella about what had happened. For a minute, I thought about not telling her, but I knew that wasn't me. As soon as I was through the door I went and took a shower. I needed to wash her touch off of me. When I was in the middle of showering, Bella came in to make sure everything was okay. I told her I was fine, but we needed to talk. I could tell by her voice that she was nervous. I didn't know how to tell her. I didn't want to hurt her. To some extent, she was going to be hurt; I knew this. I just hated the thought of having to do it. When I was done in the shower, I threw on some sweats and headed for the kitchen.

"Dinner smells good, babe," I said pulling her into my arms. "I love you," I said to her. Before she had a chance to say anything back, I kissed her as if my life depended on it. Landon, broke our kiss by laughing. "What's so funny, mister?" I asked giving him a kiss on the head.

"I thought you were in a bad mood," she said as she sat in her seat at the dinner table.

"I am. We need to talk, but I'm not sure where to start," I told her as she took a bite of her food.

"Start at the beginning."

"You know the beginning, it's about Heidi," I told her. I watched as she set her fork down and folded her hands in front of her.

"Do I even want to know this?" She asked sounding like she wanted to cry.

"Nothing happened. She tried, but I walked away. You were right," I said feeling like a fool all over again. "I didn't think she wanted anything but friendship. I swear, I walked away from her. I even called her a whore," I said. That made Bella chuckle. It wasn't a haha chuckle, it was more of an you're an idiot chuckle.

"I told you. This happened at work? That is so unprofessional; she should be fired."

"It didn't happen at work," I said quickly as she looked at me. "She asked me to help change her locks at her house. She said she just broke up with her boyfriend. I just wanted to help her, she looked so sad." The look on Bella's face made me stop talking; she was now pissed.

"You can't help every woman that looks sad! You would be a very busy man," she said rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you went to her house. I told you she wanted more."

"I know. I am sorry. I honestly didn't think she was like that. I've learned my lesson. This will never happen again," I told her taking her hand.

"This is what I hate about you. You see the good in everyone that you want around you, but yet, you hated Riley the moment you saw him, and he did nothing. I know you saw the good in that slam hog, but I hate that she tried to put moves on you. You are my husband! Why would someone try to go after a married man! I really hope you told her that you were happy with me! What a fucking slut...I love you and like I said, I trust you. You called her a whore?" She asked me with a laugh. "I would have loved to have seen her face."

"She was dumbfounded. It pissed her off pretty bad when I left her door knob in pieces too. I told her more times than I can count that I was very happy in my marriage," I said as my amazing wife smiled at me.

"That's priceless. Thank you," she said as she smiled sweetly.

"For what?"

"Not falling for it. You could have easily fallen for it, but you walked away. Thanks for telling me. You could have fallen for it and not told me, but you did. That makes me love you more," she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"After all the bull we have been through already, I think we are going to have a long and happy life together," I said to her as we kissed again.

I knew we were young, and I knew we had a lot of life to get through. I was sure this was the worst. Well, at least I could hope.

* * *

I know it has been way to long since my last update. I have excuse. I am going to try harder to update quicker. I may end this story in the next few chapters. I feel like I am losing the meaning of this story and I don't want that. Thanks for all the review that I have gotten, I love and read them all.

Thanks to tat, drs, and siobhan for all your help. If you are still reading let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Our world is complete. there will be an epi but i don't want to put a time frame on it. im so sorry for those of you that wanted more, but i have zero inspiration. please keep this story on alert bc there could be more in time. i will keep everyone posted as to what i plan on doing. you can follow me on twitter if you would like to follow me. you can find me under jessicay2002. right now i am working on sugar daddy needed if you would like to read it.

For anyone that is reading for everyday of forever- i have the next chapter done, but it is lacking a little so that will be posted asap!


	11. Chapter 11

SURPRISE! Hope you all like this ending better!

When I walked across the stage to get my diploma, I couldn't have been happier. I was pretty sure that life couldn't get much better. My mother and Phil made it for my graduation, but only stayed for a day after. It was nice to see her on a regular basis. Well, regular for her was once a month to every other month. If she couldn't come, she would call and that was new for her. I loved that all of my parents were still getting along. It also helped that my mother was able to stay with me, and not Charlie and Leah.

Edward and I were getting along amazingly! Landon was so big. He was walking and trying to say words. Mama, dada, baba, please and thank you, were the extent of his vocabulary. His gibberish was so cute; it was almost like he was speaking another language. I couldn't believe how much stuff he could get into. Landon was keeping everyone on their toes.

My dad and Leah kept him as much as I allowed. I missed him so much while I was in school, that I didn't like him to go anywhere. Edward and I both felt like we were missing so much of his little life. Now that I was done with school, I had all the time in the world to spend with him. I was waiting to attend college. I wasn't sure if I would ever end up going; I wanted to be a teacher, but my family was more important. I knew Edward wanted more children, but I wanted to enjoy my little mister. Edward had been so great about using condoms, that when he said lets try again, I wouldn't put up a fight...much. I was hoping that he would be content with Landon for a little while longer.

Alice and Jasper were going to be staying with us for a couple of weeks to enjoy their Rumspringa. I was so excited to show her the outside world. I knew we were going to go shopping, and I was taking her out to dinner. Edward was going to show Jasper how to play video games. I actually thought that Edward was just as excited as I was to show them our world.

Edward escorted me to the prom. When I asked him to go with me, I thought that he would have said no, but I got a yes. We had so much fun! We hung out with all of my friends, and danced the night away. Edward was hysterical! He could not dance, but he sure tried. He liked it a lot when I would dance up on him. At one point he held me in front of him until he calmed down. Edward tried to grind on me, but it just looked like he was humping me. It was definitely a night to remember.

A week after graduation Edward brought up the whole baby-making thing. I groaned internally, because I really didn't want to talk about it. He started the conversation off by saying, "it's time to try for our second child." I tried very hard not to roll my eyes at him, but it didn't work.

"I just finished school, give me a few months," I said. It was in my nature to argue everything, and having this talk was no different. I knew that he was going to win this disagreement, but if I could change his mind it was going to be a win-win for me.

"Bella, I have been very good about not asking for another child. It's time," he said in a final tone. "Landon is going to be year old next week. So yeah, it is time."

"I'm so happy with the way we are right now."

"And that happiness will only grow," he said. I don't know why, but his comment made me laugh. "This isn't funny!" He said raising his voice.

"I know. It's just the way you said it made me laugh."

"Bella, you are starting to piss me off!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. We can try again, whatever."

"We are not going to fight about this every time we try to have a baby," he said. Yeah, we'll see about that, I thought to myself. "Ya know what? This conversation will be unnecessary in the future, because I will never use condoms again."

"Why are you being a dick? I said whatever!" I said trying not to be too loud.

"Whatever doesn't mean anything!"

"It means you win! You get to have whatever you want," I said slouching back into the couch.

"Don't sit there and act like you don't get anything you want," he said with a huff. I didn't answer him, because he was right. I got majority of what I wanted.

"I said it was fine," I said as I turned on the TV.

"I love you," he said moving closer to me.

"I love you too. Just so you know, I was always going to give in, because you have been great with the whole condom thing. It's just that I don't want our happy bubble to burst yet," I said as Edward put his arm around me.

"Baby, everything will be okay," he said kissing my temple.

That one little kiss, quickly turned into a heated session of sex. Landon was taking a nap, and I knew he was going to be waking up soon. When I told Edward we had to be quick, he said it would be no problem. I knew after having protected sex so many months, it would help the quickness. I was able to feel comfortable once again naked around my husband. My body wasn't the way it was before Landon, but I didn't feel so disgusting.

We never wore clothes when we were going at it. Once in a while I would leave my shirt on, but that didn't happen often. It was liberating being on our couch, naked, and getting fucked by my husband. I didn't know why I felt that was, but I did. After almost two years of marriage, I still couldn't get enough of my man. He was amazing when it came to lovemaking. The way his lips moved over my skin and the way his hand felt on me, had me always wanting more. Even when we were having quickies, he still managed to kiss and touch me all over.

As he pushed his cock into me, I lost it and came all over his large manhood. I forgot how amazing it felt to be fucked bareback. I could feel every inch of him, and all I wanted was more and more. I swear he only pushed into me five times, before he filled me with his baby-making seed. It was great to have such an amazing romp on the couch.

Me being the bitch I am, I jumped up when we were done, so I could go to the bathroom. Here is my theory; what goes up, must come down. Edward asked why I jumped up so quickly. I told him I had to pee, and he said he understood. I knew I was being vindictive, but shit, I really didn't want another child right away. Once I was in the bathroom, I cleaned myself up. I knew it only took one swimmer to get me knocked up, but I was hoping it all came out. I wasn't ready for morning sickness, mood swings, or sore boobs yet.

When I was done in the bathroom, I found Edward and Landon in the living room. I had a feeling that Edward was waking Landon up from his naps, but I didn't say anything. The weekends were really the only time Edward got to spend a lot of time with our son. We were lucky, Landon was such a happy baby. I would have a million babies if they were all like our little man. I let my boys have their bonding time, and I went to start dinner. I was hoping that our next child was a girl. I didn't like being out numbered.

~OW~

The following Saturday Alice showed up way too early for my liking. I knew Alice got up at four or five in the morning, but we would keep Landon up late on Fridays, so we could sleep in. We heard a knock at the door at seven a.m. I groaned and rolled over on my belly, leaving Edward to get up and get the door. He grumbled under his breath as he made his way out of our room. I knew I needed to get up, but I just didn't want too. When I heard hushed voice floating in from the kitchen, I pulled myself out of bed.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi," I croaked as I made my way to the coffee pot. I was very happy to see it was already brewing.

"When does Landon wake up?" Alice asked.

"He will probably be up soon," I said sitting in the last chair at the kitchen table.

"If you will excuse me, I'll be right back," Edward said leaving the kitchen. I swear to god, if he goes in there and lays back down, I will cut him.

"What is he doing?" Jasper asked. As if on cue I heard the shower.

"Showering. He can't function without one in the morning," I told them. "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked seeing that the pot was half full.

"I've always wanted to try coffee!" Alice said. She really didn't need any caffeine, so I was hoping she would hate it.

"I'm fine right now, thanks," Jasper said politely.

"Okay, well, I bought you each a couple changes of clothes," I told them as I pulled cups out for coffee.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that," Jasper said.

"It's all good. They aren't brand new, but they are really nice," I said pouring yummy coffee into three cups. "In the spare room there is only one bed. I don't know if the two of you will be comfortable sleeping together, but if you're not, we also have an air mattress."

"That's very considerate of you," Alice said with a smile.

I made three cups of coffee, and slowly took my first sip. There was nothing like the first sip of coffee in the morning; it that tasted so good. I put Alice's cup in front of her and she waited for it to cool down a little before she tried it. Alice didn't really care for the coffee, but Jasper liked it. Alice did take the soda I offered her, That was something she liked. I told them to make themselves at home. I wasn't sure Jasper was going to ever feel fully comfortable. Edward walked out of the bathroom freshly showered and smelling so good. He grabbed his coffee and asked Jasper if he wanted to join him outside. Edward was still smoking. I thought that maybe he would be over it, but he really liked to smoke. As soon as the boys were out the door I took the opportunity to show Alice her room.

"This is so cute!" Alice said referring to the room. There was nothing great about it, but she loved it. I showed her the clothes I bought for her and her smile grew. "These two weeks are going to be the best!" She said hugging her clothes.

"I hope you enjoy it. If you want, you can take a shower and do your hair. If you want to try makeup, you can use mine," I told her. She wanted to squeal, I could tell. It looked like she was going to explode with happiness.

"This is so cool. Can you help me with the makeup part?"

"Yeah," I said giving her a smile. She was so excited, it was written all over her face.

I showed her where the bathroom was and got her everything she would need. She thanked me, and I left her to do her thing. I went to check on Landon, and just as I made it to this bedroom door, I saw his little head poke out the door. His first birthday present was a big boy bed shaped as a car. We had a small party with my parents, and dinner with Edward's family. It was a small affair and Landon loved his cake.

"Good morning, mister man," I said as his little face smiled up to me.

I loved mornings with him. He always gave me the best hugs. He was so cuddle-some. I changed his diaper and dressed him for the day. As soon as I was done with him, he was out of his room. After I cleaned up Landon's room, and found him in the kitchen. I knew he was hungry, because he was looking in the canned goods cupboard. He loved raviolis and spaghettios. He still didn't understand why he couldn't eat those for breakfast. I picked him up kissing his cheek and blowing a raspberry on his neck. He squealed, and I laughed. I put him in his high chair and made him a slice of peanut butter toast; I also filled his sippy cup with apple juice. Landon made the cutest sounds when he would eat or drink something. He would sigh, or make yummy noises. He was too cute for words.

Just as I was sitting down to eat my toast, Edward, and a much more relaxed looking Jasper came back inside. I was sure Edward told Jasper there was nothing to worry about. I wanted him to feel comfortable; I knew the outside world could be intimidating. Edward gave Landon a loud kiss on his head, and that made Landon laugh. Edward worked his way around the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal.

"Did you want anything to eat?" Edward asked Jasper.

"No, I had breakfast this morning," Jasper said. "Where is Alice?"

"Oh, she is taking a shower," I told him. Alice walked out just a few minutes after talking about her. She looked so cute in a denim jean skirt and a pink tank top. "You look so cute! Do they fit okay?" I asked her as Jasper stared at her with an open mouth.

"Thank you, they fit perfect," she said pulling down the skit a little bit. I made sure that the skirt wasn't too short, but she was use to wearing dresses to her ankles. The skirt only came to her knees, so I could understand.

"Did you want something to eat?" I asked Alice. She said no as she looked at Jasper who was checking her out. "Okay, we are going to have some girl time, see you in a bit," I said as I pulled Alice away. "I think Jasper likes what he sees," I said as Alice blushed.

"He's never looked at me like that before," she whispered.

"You're hot! Of course he is going to look at you like you're something to eat. Don't worry it's a guy thing," I said to her as she laughed.

"So, Rose and I were talking, and she was wondering if you would maybe want to get together with no kids," Alice said as I started to do her hair.

"That would be a lot of fun. Did she say what day? Wait, why would she not talk to me?"

"We can talk to her tomorrow at church. She was nervous that you would think she was a bad mom if she said she wanted to do something without the children," Alice told me.

"She's silly. We'll make plans for next weekend," I said as we smiled. I never have spent time with Rose without the kids around. It was going to be fun to get to know her.

It took me forever to get Alice's hair straight, but it was worth the work. Her hair was so beautiful and long; it was almost to her butt. Her dark hair looked perfect. I had never put makeup on someone before, so I really had no idea what I was doing. She looked so pretty when I was done, and I could tell she thought the same thing by the smile that was plastered on her face. Every girl wanted to feel pretty and I always thought a little makeup did the trick.

The day went on and Alice had so much fun. We played with Landon, and by the end of the afternoon he was calling Alice Auntie. That made her day. We went out to dinner that night and Jasper really enjoyed himself. He said that he did like going to a restaurant. Alice said it was the coolest thing she had ever done. We all went to bed fairly early, because we had church the next morning. Alice and Jasper went into the bedroom together, but who knew if they slept in the same bed or not. I knew I would probably end up asking Alice if they did; I was too curious.

The next day flowed very well. Edward always got upset when Landon would sleep through the church service. I knew church was very important, but Landon was so young, that I didn't see a problem with him sleeping. It was the same thing every Sunday that Landon would sleep; Edward would tell me that it was my responsibility to keep him awake. I just didn't see what the big deal was. I talked to Rosalie about getting together and I had never seen her look excited about something. She always looked happy, but never excited. It was understandable, for the fact that she was only away from her kids when she had to go to the doctor. Esme was so happy to keep the kids overnight. She didn't like the feeling of an empty house. It was going to be happening soon. Alice would be married within the year. I told Esme she could spend as much time as she wanted with Landon, and she started talking about baby number two. I told her we were trying and she was so happy.

I found it adorable that Landon always played with Rachel. Rachel was the daughter of Liam and Irina, another Amish family. I didn't really know them, but I was getting to know Irina because of the fact our kids played so well with each other. I often wondered what would happen when Landon was old enough to marry. I wondered how things would work out for him. Would he still be able to have the life that he would grow up in, or would he have to choose? I knew I was worrying about things that were years off, but it bothered me.

The week flowed easily, and I watched as Alice and Jasper adjusted to the outside world. They were even sleeping in some by the end of the week. One morning I was woke up by the smell of pine sol. Alice was mopping the floors before Landon woke up. She said she was feeling useless and needed to do something. I knew Jasper was feeling the same way, because he would go outside and find something to do. One day, he even chopped wood for our fire place. They did like watching TV. We would watch the cop shows that I loved so much, and Alice was appalled by all the violence that was on TV. We even watched a PBS show, so she could see something happy. I loved Alice, she made me laugh. Friday morning, Alice and I headed off to the store. Jasper said he would stay behind with Landon. He didn't like shopping very much. Alice on the other hand, loved to shop; this didn't shock me. We were buying some snacks for our little house party with Emmett and Rose. I was very excited.

By dinner time, Landon was at Charlie's. My dad was taking Landon fishing with him the next morning. I loved that my son was so close to my dad. Esme had all of Rose's children, and the six of us were sitting in the kitchen eating pizza. No one was really saying anything, and I had no idea what to talk about. When dinner was done I went to put the leftover pizza away, and Edward cleared the table. I saw Emmett smile, and I didn't get it. I knew I would ask Edward about that before bed.

"Come on, Emmett, I'll show you how to play some Call of Duty," Edward said as the boys headed for the living room. Once we weren't in the same room with each other, the boys started talking like a bunch of old ladies. It was a nice summer night outside, so us women went and sat out on the porch.

"Are you enjoying your time away from the kids?" I asked Rose.

"You have no idea. I know that is an awful thing to say," she said with a blush.

"It's normal to want some you time. Don't feel bad about it," I said as she smiled.

"I feel like I should be doing something," Rose said with a laugh.

"That's how I have felt all week," Alice said.

"You are coming back right?" Rose asked Alice.

"Yes, Jasper doesn't like it," she said looking kind of sad.

"Do you want to go back?" I asked.

"Yes and no. You have it good, Bella. I love shopping. I love not washing clothes by hand, and I love the relationship that you and Edward have," Alice said. "Edward gets his own meals and he cleans. I don't see Jasper doing any of that."

"Emmett does. Jasper will help. Once you have kids, it is hard to do everything yourself. I know Edward wasn't always so helpful, but he learned," Rose said giving me a smile.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Edward talks to Emmett, and Em talks to me," she said.

"My mom does everything when it comes to the house work, I just didn't think she had any help," Alice said looking a little more relaxed about the subject. "Do you ever argue with Edward?"

"Yeah, all the time," I said with a laugh.

"Do you ever win?" Rose asked.

"Sometimes, but it's not often. Our biggest fight has been over having more children. I know we are expected to have babies, but I'm so content with my life," I said with a shrug.

"How are you not pregnant? I mean you and Edward have...?" Rose said waving her hand in the air.

"Sex? Yeah, all the time, but..." I really didn't know what I should say around them.

"But what? Whatever we talk about stays between us. Rose and I are like best friends, we always talk about things we shouldn't," Alice said and that had my interest.

"Like what?"

"No one's life is perfect. Sometimes you just need to vent," Rose said. I understand. "Anyway, how are you not getting pregnant?"

"We have been using condoms. I just wanted to finish school," I said as Rose looked confused. "A condom is this thing that goes over the penis to stop the semen from going up," I said.

"I want some," Rose said making me laugh. "I know it is wrong of me to say, but I understand about not wanting any more kids," Rose said looking down.

"Rose, it's okay to feel like that. Your plate is so full with four kids and the oldest being seven. That is a lot to handle. Do you and Emmett have sex a lot?" I asked as both Alice and Rose blushed.

"I try to get out of it some nights, but he really likes to do it," Rose said covering her face. "We really shouldn't be talking about this."

"It's okay, I talk about it all the time with my friend Angela."

"Really?" They both asked at the same time. I couldn't help laughing at them.

"Yeah, for me talking about sex, is like talking about what's for dinner. It really isn't a big deal," I said as they laughed. "Have you ever given Emmett a blow job?"

"A what?" Rose asked as Alice scooted closer to the edge of her seat.

"What are you ladies talking about so intently?" Edward asked as he and the other boys stepped out onto the porch.

"Normal girl talk stuff," I said as Edward laughed.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm only out here for a few minutes," Edward said as we laughed. He and Ben had both been subjected to girl talk before. Although,some things he was curious about, only my husband would ask questions about a period. We all sat there quietly as Edward smoked. He was taking his time, and it was driving me crazy.

"We are trying to talk," I said.

"Blow me, Bella," he said as I heard Alice giggle.

"I would love to," I said placing my hand over my heart. I loved that I could still make my husband blush.

"I look forward to it," he said giving me a quick kiss before walking into the house.

"What was that about?" I heard Emmett ask as the door closed. I couldn't help laughing.

"Okay, so what is it?" Rose said quickly.

"When Edward said blow me, was that what he was talking about?" Alice asked

"Yeah, he loves them. Most nights I don't even have to do the deed," I said as Rose's eyes grew.

"Not that I will ever try, but I need to know what it is." Yeah right, Rose was going to be blowing Emmett every night he mentions sex.

"You suck on his penis."

"You have got to be kidding me." That was Rose.

"That is just...gross." That was Alice.

"Where does the sperm go?" Rose asked.

"You can swallow it, or let him cum on your face or boobs. Who cares where it goes as long as you don't get preggers," I said as their faces stayed blank.

"What do you do with it?" Alice asked as she turned a new shade of red.

"Whatever Edward wants," I said.

"He puts it on your breasts? Why?" Rose asked. I could tell she was trying to wrap her head around what I was telling her.

"I don't know why. I guess it makes me feel sexy."

"You are...naked?" Rose asked.

"Yes, aren't you when you have sex?" I asked.

"No! I don't think Emmett has ever seen me fully naked," Rose told me. "Intercourse is for reproduction only, not for pleasure."

"Well that sucks, because I find great pleasure in it," I said. "Wanna know what I think?" I asked as Rose nodded her head yes. Poor Alice didn't know what to think. "Who cares what you do in the bedroom. No one knows unless you tell. Rose, if you want your hubs to fuck you, well, then have at it," I said as they gasped.

"You can be very crude," Rose said to me crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tell me I'm wrong," I said as Rose looked away from me. I knew she was thinking about what I was saying. I didn't want them to go against their beliefs, but shit, sometimes you just needed to be bent over and fucked. If you say you don't: you're a lair.

"Rose, if you don't want to hear this, go inside with the boys, because I want to know more," Alice said.

Rose didn't move from her seat, so I knew deep down she wanted to know too. The next hour was spent talking about sex. I think Rose was a little sex kitten underneath her Amish clothes. I told them to just go for it, and put the moves on their men. No man, Amish or not, was going to turn down a blow job. I liked having this kind of girl talk with my sister-in-laws. Our bonding time definitely brought us closer to one another, and I knew I made two friends for life.

I was very blessed to have everything that I had in my life. I had an amazing family. They were the best, and I couldn't ask for more. I had Edward and Landon, and that made my life even better. After having a night with the in laws, I found myself wanting to add to our little family even more.

Life wasn't ever going to be perfect, but for me it was as good as it was going to get. I had my parents in my life, and my huge Amish family. What more could I ask for? This life was truly our world.

Hey everyone! I was very unhappy with the ending of this story so I just had to add more. I hope you all liked it. Thank you all for going on this journey with Amishward and Bella!


End file.
